The Silence Before the Swarm
by Phoenix Life
Summary: sent away at birth Naruto is raise by the Protoss grows to be a Nerazim.  Train from a young age Sarah Kerrigan has been betray to many times to truest.  now in the Middle of a war two races must truest one-other to make it out alive and to win the war.  Can Sarah and Naruto bridge that gap or will the Emperor stay the way he is.
1. Chapter 1

Shakuras 2473

Three Dark Templers walk into a small cave. They all felt a great power arrive. The Female off the three held an air of power and control around her. The first male with green eyes held an air of power and skill. The third a male with yellow eyes had an air skill and control. The three of them are the strongest Protoss on the planet. The female being their ruler.

"Zeratul are you sure this is not a Zerg," the male with yellow eyes asks the other male. He was dress in leather like armor and helm, only showing his eyes. In his hand was a staff with two blades coming out from ether in a sickle like form. He stood at the rear of the group to keep watch.

"Mohandar, fear not, Zeratul would not have brought us here if the Zerg weir here," the Female tells him. She wore a simple brown robe with shoulder pads made out a metal and a green stone of some kind. She held nothing in her hands other then a small sphere that glow a light orange color.

Zeratul nods his head. His face was cover by a mask, that reach almost down to his knees if not pass them. He had on no chess plate or any armor, just a cloak and some shorts of some kind. He too had a pare of shoulder pads like those that the female Protoss has. On his right arm was an arm guard with a green blade ejecting from it.

All three step in to find a small bedroom in the back of the cave. A Female Protoss steps out of the shadows seeing who enter her home. She wore attire denotes her position as a scholar, dark robes held in place by a wide hieroglyphic-inscribed sash that signifies her profession. A wide collar is locked around her neck with a thin etched tablet of Xel'naga origin attached to it-her prize possession. In her arm, she held a small bundle.

"Greetings again friend Zeratul. Welcome Raszagal, Mohandar, to my home," the female says with a small bow. Her amber eyes glow lightly in the dark room. Raszagal notes the bundle but does not say anything.

"Thank you Scholar Xerana. Zeratul brought us here saying you found something," Raszagal says returning the bow. Xerana turns her head to look at Zeratul who nods back before him and Mohandar walk out side to stand guard. Xerana looks down to the bundle she holds before holding it out to Raszagal. Raszagal takes the bundle before looking down at it. to her surprise she finds a male Terran baby in it. he already was showing signs of blond hair. On his cheeks are three scares. Even in the dark cave she could make out his blue eyes looking up at her. The baby lets out a small cooing sound before reaching up and grabbing one of her braids.

"Xerana where did you find this Terran," Raszagal asks worried they may have been found and Xerana kidnap the child.

"here in my home Matriarch. I woke up to him crying three moons ago. Zeratul was scouting in the area at the time," Xerana tells her worried she would have the child kill.

"I see then no Terran have found us. Xerana what is the Terran name," Raszagal asks, she could feel his power. if taught how to use it he could grow up to be stronger then Zeratul. If she could smile she would at that thought.

"from what I could gleam from his mind. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but what worries me is what he holds in him. he holds a demon of great power. I fear the Zerg would do any thing to get it," Xerana says.

"yes I can feel it as will. it seems to be confused," Raszagal closes her eyes for a minute. "there, now that should fix it. Interesting, it knows of us already before coming here. Ah, so this Terran boy is not from our reality but another altogether. Xerana until he reaches the age of trial, you are to raise him in our ways. The great demon in him will teach him of his home ways. Zeratul will remain here to help."

"yes Matriarch," Xerana says with a bow taking back Naruto who coos at her not sure why he was being pass around or who they where. "I shall raise him in our ways. Is there any thing else Matriarch?"

"yes until he reaches the age of trials this is your job as it will be Zeratul. I see him playing a great role in times to come," Raszagal tells her before leaving.

Xerana looks down at Naruto. Noticing him reaching out she gives him a one of her finger to play with. 'Need to get him some toys and find food for him until he can feed off energy like us.' She had been feed him small berries for the last few days and milk from a Kakaru.

-five years later-

A small five-year-old Terran ran into his mother's room. He just woke up from a nightmare.

"Kaa-Chan," he calls out in a shaky voice. Even with his mothers teaching he still could not get into her mind and speak when she was asleep. Xerana slowly rolls over in her bed to look at the boy. Reaching out she touches his head.

"Yes Naruto," Xerana ask already knowing what happen.

"Can I stay with you to night. I'm scared," Naruto asks. His hair reaches mid back. Like his mother, it was in braids or locks. Xerana sits up then picks up Naruto. Caring him back to his bed.

"You must learn to face your fears. Do you not want to grow up like Zeratul," Xerana asks play to Naruto's hero.

Naruto nods his head now knowing where it was going, "ok Kaa-Chan. But can you read to me tomorrow night please."

"Yes I can," Xerana says as she places Naruto back into his bed. Touching him on his forehead Naruto understands this is her way of kissing him goodnight.

"Night Kaa-Chan," Naruto says before falling asleep again.

Xerana leaves after a few minutes. Making her way back to her room she starts to worry she report the dreams to Raszagal who was trying to figure out what they meant. Only time would tell.

-Naruto age ten-

Naruto stood facing Zeratul. Naruto had grown to about 4'5". His blond hair now reaches the small of his back, like Xerana and Zeratul; he had his hair in braids. He wore a dark leather shirt and pants. Naruto's bare feet shift in the soft dirt, as he gets ready to strike back. Zeratul holds a staff in his hand unlike Mohandar this one had no blades, it had to wooden blades to teach young Protoss.

Zeratul looks down at Naruto who is cover in sores and cuts. Naruto for his part was having the time of his life. He always found it fun to fight Zeratul even when he was holding back greatly. Today was the day he would land a hit on him.

Ducking under a swing Naruto tries to punch his gut only for him to block it with the staff again. Opening his hand Naruto makes to grab the staff right before he hits it. Grabbing it, Naruto uses it to pull himself forward into Zeratul. Zeratul just sides step it making Naruto spin right back into him thanks to him holding on to the staff. Zeratul lets go and jumps back. Naruto lands in a roll before charging in at his teacher. Zeratul soon was on the defensive ducking and weaving through Naruto's attack. Zeratul then notes Naruto was not attacking like a Dark Temper or a Zealot. In fact he attack in such an away only Zeratul years of training and battles kept him from getting hit. It was like fighting a fox if he knew what one was. Naruto look at the staff before breaking off the blades. Going on the attack again, he felt alive. He never felt like this before the battle, life, or death. Zeratul notes Naruto eyes change from his cheerfulness into eyes of a person who train for years. Seeing this Zeratul smirks, it seem Raszagal was right. He would be stronger then he was.

Zeratul ducks under another swing aim for his head before rolling to the side. Picking up another staff Zeratul starts to fight back. Naruto soon was moving backwards. Being smaller and weaker then Zeratul made it hard for him to keep up. Leaping to the side Naruto throws his staff at Zeratul hitting him in the arm. Landing in a heap Naruto grins like a mad man.

'yea I got you finally,' Naruto shouts finally able to talk with his mind.

'will done Naruto, But you still have much to learn,' Zeratul says wondering why Naruto broke the wooden blades on the staff. Weight or could it he did not like them. 'come it's time for me to teach you blink.'

Naruto grins like a crazy fox getting to learn something new.

-eight years later-Fujita Facility-

A woman's eyes snap open. She felt a great power scream out. She felt something like this before. But this time it was so strong it felt like the air was gone making it hard to breath. Reaching out she tries to find this power source. To her surprise it was many light years away. She swore to herself she would find this power or person learn from him or her.

-Shakuras same time-

Naruto was doing The Shadow Walk. The Shadow Walk is an element of Dark Templar culture. Protoss must pass it before officially becoming a Dark Templar. It requires the aspirant to walk down a valley and keep only to the shadows, out of which Dark Templar will spring out unexpectedly to assault him/her. Once making it to the end of the valley without being incapacitated, the Protoss passes the test.

Will more he just pass it. letting out a scream he release all of his power unconsciously, making a person in his future swear to serve him. Naruto was now standing in front of Raszagal.

'well done Naruto you are the first none Protoss and most likely the only to pass the Shadow Walk. I welcome you to the Dark Tempers. May the Void guide you on your journey,' Raszagal tells him as he grins like a fox. He had grown to be just over six feet tall. His hair still reach mid back, his clothing had not change ether other then color. Naruto some how found a way to dye it a dark orange color. On his left cheek was a clan marking. It was a half arrow pointing to his mouth. In the center were two vertical lines space evenly. While Xerana was not part of any true clan, Naruto found it hidden away. When his mother found out lets just say the Shadow Walk was a walk in the park to what she did.

'thank you Matriarch,' Naruto says with a bow on his back was a custom made staff. On his right arm was arm guard holding his Warp blade. On a black belt hang another Warp blade, this one forming a sword that he found fun to use.

'now its time for you to live among the Terran. While you have grown strong you must learn of your own kind. But fear not, Naruto, you shall not be far from help if need be,' Matriarch tells him returning the bow. 'Now go get ready for your journey.'

Naruto bows one more time before leaving to get ready. Moving quickly through the Shadows Naruto made it to the small cave the his mother and him live in. Xerana was reading over some notes someone asks her help on, when Naruto walk in. She knew just from the power that he passes. Reaching out with her powers she felt him longing to beheld. Getting up and leaning down she pulls her son into a loving hug. Naruto returns the hug.

'I leave soon,' Naruto tells her not really wanting to leave since it would be his first time being away for her for longer then a week.

'you will be finding. Aiur will watch over you on your journey. I know you will do many great things," Xerana tells her son helping him to calm down. 'Beside the Matriarch wants you to find a Terran female to grow close to and love. I think she wants to have Terran Dark Templers if you ask me or just more mini you running around.'

'did she tell you this or did you probe her mind,' Naruto asks.

'just be feeling my son. You forget she was laughing when you painted the great faces of Aiur, and Khas under the nose of Zeratul and the rest of the Dark Templers,' she tells him making Naruto smile.

'yea Mohandar start to scream bloody murder at me then try to hunt me down in his Void Ray,' Naruto says remembering the event.

'now pack my son. You leave soon,' Xerana tells him pushing him to his room to pack. Xerana walks to her own room. Walking over to a secret compartment she opens it. pulling out four scrolls she holds them closely. She had not told anyone when she found Naruto these weirs with him. she read the only one she could open. She knew he would feel hurt for not telling him. but she did as the scroll told her. Walking back out she found Naruto already pact.

'these belong to you my son. When I found you these lay beside you. the first one explains why I did not give them to you sooner. In fact I am to wait three more years, but I feel you are ready my son,' Xerana tells him as she hands him the scrolls. Naruto looks at them before placing them in his bag. Naruto then hugs Xerana. Xerana returns the hug and places her forehead on his. Nether knew they would only see each other then Zeratul would return at the end of the Great War.

Duke: "This is Duke. The Emitters are secure and on line."

Kerrigan: "who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?"

Arcturus: "I did, Lieutenant."

Kerrigan: "what? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you want to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane."

Raynor: "she's right, man. Think this through"

Arcturus: "I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out."

Arcturus: "I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me."

A twenty one year old male sat looking at the screen. He wonders what the last part meant. Getting up the male picks up a staff and walks out side. Keeping to the shadows, he makes his way down the street stopping when some walk close to him. A large dog like animal stops close to him sniffing the air it turns to face the shadow the man was hidden in. with out warning the large dog like creature was yank into the shadows. Shortly after, it came back out walking two steps before falling over dead. It never knew what happen. The man steps out of the shadows and runs down the streets. Coming up to a broken bridge the man grins.

'thank you Zeratul,' is all he thinks before vanish in a blink and dark shadow like smoke and reappearing on the other side in the same way. Spotting a body the man walks over to it. Seeing it was a Terran Marine, with his rifle lay near by him. Picking up the rifle the man looks at it before aiming down the sites. Grinning the man picks up a few clips of ammo before moving on with the rifle at the ready. Slowly making his way along he spots an Overlord hanging over a large courtyard. Making his way closer to it, he spots three Hydralisk. Taking aim, the man fires off three rounds. Three Hydralisk drop to the ground.

The man looks at the rifle before throwing it and the ammo away. To loud for him, making his way through the courtyard the man hears cannon fire coming from the other side of a mall. Slowly entering the mall the man finds himself looking strait into the barrel of a C-10 rifle. On the other end was a female Ghost in a hostile environment suit. A pare of green eyes look at him as the rifle barrel move to point at his head. The man remains and relaxes as if no one was pointing a rifle at his head.

"Who are you? How the hell did you get here," the Ghost asks keeping the rifle aim at him. The main reaches under his cloak. The woman tightens her grip and shifts a little telling him to stop. The man withdraws his hand holding a recording device holding out the woman takes. Hitting the play button, she is shock with what she hears.

Duke: "This is Duke. The Emitters are secure and on line."

Kerrigan: "who authorized the use of Psi Emitters?"

Arcturus: "I did, Lieutenant."

Kerrigan: "what? The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough, but now you want to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane."

Raynor: "she's right, man. Think this through"

Arcturus: "I have thought it through, believe me. You all have your orders. Carry them out."

Arcturus: "I will not be stopped. Not by you or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me."

The man turns to look out side the mall. Walking over to a window he pulls out his staff. Looking around he spots three Protoss with a dragoon making their way down the street. Holding the staff lightly he turns to look back at the woman who now was talking to someone. Picking up a small stone he throws it at her then point out side. The woman notes the Protoss making their way up the street. Cursing she pulls the man deeper into the mall. The man just follows her not caring. Finding a small clothing store, she pushes him into the changing room, gets in, and locks the door. After a minute, they both hear footsteps. Someone tries to open the door. The Ghost aims her rifle at the door as the man readies his staff. Soon a blue blade shoots through the door's lock cutting it open.

A Protoss steps into the room wearing yellow armor. On each arm was a blue Psi blade. The man and the Ghost both could hear the energy of the Protoss shield crackling around him. the Protoss was a Zealot the lowest warrior any Protoss could be, mostly the lower class became Zealots, and a few made it pass and became a pilot. The Zealot turns to look at the two. To bad it focuses on the Ghost first. The man shot forward ramming his shoulder into the Zealot sending both of them through the wall thanks to the Zealots shield. The man rolls off the Zealot onto his feet. Spinning, the man swing his staff at the Zealot as it leaps to his feet. Leaping over the low swing the Zealot charges at him.

The Ghost runs out after the two hoping to get a quick shot off before the Protoss's friends show up only to find the Zealot being push back by the man. The man ducks under a swing and brings his staff up between the Protoss legs. If it was a human will he would be sing in a very high pitch voice. The Ghost even felt the blow, but what happen next made her wonder who the man was. The man kept forcing his staff up picking the Zealot up then swings over his head brings the Zealot crashing down headfirst. Leaping back the man starts to grin as the Zealot gets back up.

"your pretty weak for a Protoss. I mean I face fresh Templers and they gave me more of a fight then you have been giving me. But then again I did train under Zeratul for almost all my life," the man says aloud now grinning like a fox. The Ghost takes a closer look at the man and notes a few more things about him. His blond hair reach down to the small of his back. Looking into his eyes the Ghost under stood even thou, they held a soft caring side in them. These blue eyes knew what it meant to fight for your life. However, made her wonder the most was the tattoo and the scares on his face came from. The tattoo looks almost like a Protoss tattoo.

"come now Terran shows me what you can do to a Protoss," the Zealot taunts not knowing he was signing his death warrant with his neck line. "Come now so I can send your mother your head before having my way with her then killing her."

The man looks strait at the Protoss before speaking in Khalani, 'you should not have said that._' _

The man lets out a roar making the Zealot wet himself in fear. The man now had a dark red cloak of energy covering him. His eyes now change to red with slit pupils. His fangs grew a little as did his nails, becoming claw like. Throwing his staff at the Ghost the man pulls out a small metal item, with a hand guard at one end. Turning it on, a glowing green blade appears taking the form of a Katana blade.

"_Zerashk Gulida!" _(Oblivion waits)

The man screams before charging the Zealot. Ducking under a weak counter attack the man swings from the Zealots right hip to his left shoulder killing him before the armor knew what happen. The man closes his eyes before speaking again. "Adun Toridas." (Adun hide you.)

The man turns to looks at the ghost as he puts his sword away. Taking his staff back he leads her to a real safe place to hid, a meat locker. Closing the door the man lets out a breath.

"who are you and how the hell do you know how to speak what they speak," the Ghost demands.

"My mother taught me. Moreover, I am Dark Templar Naruto Uzumaki. And who are you," Naruto asks the ghost as the Dragoon walks by.

"Sarah Kerrigan. My forces are on the other side of the mall. If we can get their we should be safe. But now," Kerrigan starts.

"look I know a few people. Maybe they can help," Naruto says running a finger under his nose looking away. Kerrigan wonder why he was looking away now. Looking down she notes some how her suit got rip up. Jumping, will more like falling to the ground she does the best to cover herself up. Naruto throws her his cloak. Kerrigan puts it on feeling warmer already. Looking she notes Naruto had on a custom made C-10 rifle. In fact it almost looks like a barrel with the hand grip and a stock. The scope was also custom made so not to tie into any headgear. It carried an 8 round clip of Psi rounds that took him and Zeratul a year to make. He found them to be better then most other rounds. For one they made no sound when fired and left no real shell behind. Next, they could destroy a tank or just nock out a baby. The stock and butt of the rifle was built to make sure the rifle had no recoil at all.

Next, he pulled out a bunch of throwing knives and places them on the ground. A few look a little weird with what look like tribal art on the handle of it. after that he places his arm guard on the ground with his staff. Looking at Kerrigan he waits for her to show what she had. Picking up on that she nods to her rifle, "that's it. I got a knife too but I am not pulling that one out."

"ok that's fine. Just want to know is all," Naruto says raising his hand to hold off any attacks.

Looking down Naruto close his eyes taking a few deep breaths. After a minute, his eyes snap open. "She's closer then I thought. Come on you can help me."

Naruto stands up and opens the door. Peaking out side, he spots no one around. looking back he notes Kerrigan looking at him if he was crazy.

"yes I am crazy. Now grab your things we need to move or the I may miss my chances at find her," Naruto says giving Kerrigan his best crazy smile.

"who's her. Your girlfriend who ran away from you," Kerrigan ask with a sharp bite at the end.

"no someone from where I come from. How she got here, I have no clue. So come on before the Zerg or the Protoss find them," Naruto say charging deeper into the mall. Kerrigan follows behind him not sure, why she was following him. Along the way she loss her hood to her suit letting her long red hair fly behind her. Naruto turns a sharp corner by grabbing onto the cornet and using it to pivot his body.

Kerrigan turns the corner to find another Zealot in a pillar twenty feet away. Naruto brings up his rifle to bear before firing one round into the Zealot head killing it. making his way at the same pace Naruto tries to stop in front of a small diner. Naruto goes sliding into a small coffee stand. Will he would if someone had not step onto his gut stopping him.

"Mohandar you did miss me I knew it," Naruto says to the cloak Templar.

"You did that on purpose," Mohandar says aloud in Terran as he de-cloaks. Kerrigan brings her rifle to bear only for Naruto shout at her.

"stop he's a friend of mine. Oh mind getting off of me. I am not a foot rest like some want me to be," Naruto says as Mohandar removes his foot from his gut. Naruto leaps to his feet before giving Mohandar a friendly hug that he returns.

"your mother is fine Naruto," Mohandar tells him before both take a step back to look at Kerrigan, who had not lower her rifle.

"Sarah meet Mohandar, Leader of the Dark Templers fleet, and the best pilot I know of. Mohandar meet Sarah Kerrigan, one hell of a Ghost if she got her act into gear," Naruto says before making his way into the diner to let them talk it out.

"so Protoss going to help your friends wipe my men out to kill the Zerg," Sarah asks.

"no. while I do not hate or wish death on them. I shall not take in their ways of killing everything. And why does a Terran defend the Zerg any ways," Mohandar ask in return.

"orders," is all Sarah tells him.

"Aaahhh stop doing that," Naruto cries out. He comes running out with two blond ten-year-old girls chasing him with knives. One some how got a Psi Blade. "I did not mean it that way. Why do you Terran take very thing so literal? I meant as a place to be safe and have fun. Not that way you little snot nose brat."

Kerrigan and Mohandar both watch as Naruto got chase around the mall by two ten-year-olds. One with green eyes and the other with dark color eyes. Other then those they weir clones of one other. Both Sarah and Mohandar at first thought they weir twins. But after some mind probing it turn out the dark eye girl seems to adopt into the old family. The green eye on seem to be more out going not so worried what others would think as the other.

"get back here you stupid adult. I am going to cut you nice and slow for what you said to my sister," the green eye girl yells.

"like heck I am going to let you cut me with that. those hurt like he-double-toothpicks. If you use your sisters knife that she has now then I may," Naruto cries out as the green eye girl throws her knife at him.

"Nova please stop," the dark eye girl asks her sister.

"why for all we know he could want to take us some where and sell us into slavery," Nova says loudly not knowing all her yelling as bring the Dragoon to them.

Naruto stiffens up and looks down the hall way as the Dragoon comes into view.

"great thanks to your yelling we got that," Naruto says pointing at the Dragoon making its way down the hall. "Mohandar can you."

"take them and run I can deal with a Dragoon," Mohandar says vanishing once again.

Naruto uses blink to get behind the girls waiting a few seconds Naruto grabs them around the waist before using blink again to vanish to another area out of site of the Dragoon. Soon he returns grabbing Sarah. One of his is arm around her waist the other right under her neck. Yet again he vanish using blink, Letting Sarah go Naruto grabs one of the girls and picks her up. Grabbing the other ones hand, he leads her and Sarah through the mall again. This time looking for an exit closes to his ship. Turning Naruto ducks into a clothing store. Sarah follows them in wondering why the change. Naruto grabs Sarah and pulls her father back into the store covering her mouth. Using his hand he tells her to keep an eye on the girls while he goes to scout out the area.

Naruto vanish into the shadows once again. Sarah looks around and not sure to thank Naruto, god, or someone but it turn out she end up in the women area. Looking around she finds some clothing that fit under armor. Placing on a dark pink camo tank top and some dark camo pants, puts her armor back on. Moving around a bit she makes sure she could still move freely. Grinning that she can she hear something she never wanted to hear?

"This is Captain Collin we stop the Protoss but a Zerg wave is moving in. We need pickup now."

"Belay that order. We are moving out."

"what! Your just not going to leave her."

"all ships prepare to move away from Tarsonsa on my mark."

"aaahhhhh sir. About that pickup?"

"damn you Arcturus. Don't do this."

"it's done. Helmsmen single the fleet and take us out of orbit. Now!"

Sarah turns off the radio no longer able to bare it any more. Arcturus turns out to be no better then who he was fighting. Sarah looks at the two girls who hid in the changing room. She wanted to go and help her men but knew it would not help. If she went, everyone would die. Maybe she could save these two and herself. And the Naruto guy seem like he was able to get them out off here.

"um ma'am are you ok you like your going to cry," the dark eye girl as softly scared as she hold onto her sister.

"I am not sure. Someone I trust just turn his back on me and my men. And now I can do nothing to help them," Sarah says softly. "but I promise to get you two out of here alive ok."

"ok," the girl says softly, hiding her face behind her sister.

Sarah moves so she could get a good look over the store. Making sure no one could get in or out with out her knowing it. other then Naruto and anyone that could cloak themselves. Lying down on top of her stop, she drapes Naruto's cloak over her to create a sniper blind. The only thing showing was her barrel and scope of her rifle. Sarah looks down to see both girls locking the door to the changing room. Reaching down to her right leg, she grabs her side arm. She figure not tell Naruto in case he tried any thing. Using her powers she makes sure it lands with out going off or making much noise in the changing room the Sisters lock themselves into. Sarah then notes movement out side the store. A large dog like creature walks into the doorway.

'damn'

Sarah takes aim for its head. Firing one round the creature drops like a log. Soon two more show up sniffing the air. Holding her fire, Sarah waits for a clear shot to take them both out. Before she could gun fire could be heard. It sounded like a Marine rifle being fired on full auto. Soon both Zerg go running off to find the Marine who save her life.

Biting her lip Kerrigan looks down before turning the Safety on. No matter what she promises them she would get them out alive. Now she just hopes Naruto got back soon. He seem to be able to tell when something bad was about to happen and then get out of it with easy. Sarah then notes movement in the shadows. Stepping out of them, Naruto looks around before waving up at her. Holding up three fingers on his right hand and four on his left, he taps his ear then mouth. Sarah notices what he meant. Changing her radio channel to three-four, Sarah waits a minute before speaking softly.

"Who's the Marine that still alive," Sarah asks Naruto who also pulled out his Rifle and aim at the door.

"Talking to him. I hid a died Marine's Rifle before coming into the mall. I went out and got it before throwing a clip into a small fire. Look like it works. Any way my ship is about two clicks east of here. If we move now we can get there with in an hour at a good pace before the Zerg find it," Naruto tells her loading a fresh clip into his Rifle. "how are you on ammo?"

"I got three clips left and half of clip in my Rifle still. The girls have my side arm and that has three clips of 20 rounds each," Sarah tells him checking her ammo count.

"ok before we move out I will give you three clips of my ammo. Eight rounds each. But they can stop a Battlecruiser with one shot if you hit the right place with it," Naruto tells her as he moves closer to her keeping an eye on the door. Sarah did the same but kept an eye on him as will to keep him covered. "I know this sound weird now. However, do you think after this is over I could buy you and the girls diner or a drink. I know this small restaurant on this one this beautiful beach. White sand blue water. What do you say?"

"if you get us out of here alive I will kiss you," Sarah said.

"no you keep the kiss I just want to buy you girls' diner or can I get you something else," Naruto says now under her hiding spot.

"about we figure this out once we get off this planet," Sarah snaps not wanting to hang around any longer.

"fine. You want me to get them out of the changing room and you cover the door," Naruto ask keeping his Rifle on the door way still.

"yea," is all Sarah says turning off the Safety as another large dog shows up.

"hold your fire. Let that one go no need to bring more then is needed," Naruto tells her as he moves back into the changing room knocking on the door that held the two girls. It opens a crack Naruto sees one green eye looking back at him. it closes again before opening all the way showing the green eye girl holding the pistol in both hands. Naruto waves them over. "You two stay close to me. We both will get out two out of here." Naruto leads them back to a place he can cover the door and Sarah as she moves to a new place to cover the door and them. Naruto tells the two to go over to Sarah and give her the three clips he promises her. The girls run over to Sarah who thanks them and smiles softly.

"Sarah I will move out to the small snack cart out side and use it to cover you. Get the girls out and head right. Find a place to hide. I need to check out another thing before we leave. If I am right it should only be a minute," Naruto tells her over the radio. Sarah hits the mike once before waiting for the all clear from Naruto to move.

Naruto moves to the snack bar and looks down the hall both ways. He spots a Zerg sniffing a dead body to his left. Taking aim Naruto gets ready to fire when he stops. He spots a Terran walking up to it. The Zerg backs away from the Terran. Naruto now watches as the Terran picks up the body and leaves. Following him with his scope Naruto waits until he is sure he is gone before calling Sarah and the girls out. They move down to a toy store and hid in with the large stuff animals. Naruto makes his way back to the Diner finding the Dragoon lying on the ground with a large hole going strait through it. looking around Naruto can not see or since Mohandar any where close to him.

'damn runs as soon as he could. That's fine. But I could have use the help,' Naruto thinks to himself before going to get Sarah and the girls. On his way he starts to think about Sarah and why she seems to glow. Her powers also seem to be greater then any other Ghost he had ran into or seen. Blinking into the store Naruto spots a Zerg sniffing around. Naruto pulls out his staff. Once again Blinking Naruto drops onto the staff screaming in his mind "_Zerashk Gulida" _

Naruto activates the warp blade on his staff as he slams it into the Zerg brain. Naruto rolls to the left as he comes up swing his staff back into the Zerg cutting of a leg and it's head in one go. Standing up Naruto turns off the warp blade and puts his staff back onto his back. Blinking over Naruto picks up his rifle again. Making his way in he radio's Sarah.

"All clear or how ever you say it. However, let's move anyway. I just saw a Terran that the Zerg back away from. So who ever he is lets not stick around and find out," Naruto tells her as he keeps an eye on the doorway again. Sarah joins him again this time caring the Dark eye girls who seem too scared to let go. Naruto figure she saw the Zerg or him kill it. he would talk to her later about it. leading them out of the store. Naruto stops to pick up the green eye on and place her on his back. Naruto and Sarah make their way down another hallway. Finding a stair well Naruto opens the door slowly looking around he spots no one or senses anything. Waving Sarah in Naruto closes the door after them.

This time Sarah leads them down the next three flights of stares to the ground floor. Naruto moves to the front to open the door. Opening it Sarah looks around before moving back out into the open. Naruto sweeps in after her closing the door. As they head east they find two more Zerg that they both take down with a will time shot. Moving on Naruto takes lead again once out side. Sticking to the shadows Naruto leads them down the same path he came in. Naruto stops and pulls Sarah back farther into the Shadows as a large group of Zerg walk by. Following after them was a weird looking cocoon. Naruto takes aim at the cocoon before empting his clip into it. all the Zerg start to scream and run around looking for who damage the Cocoon. The cocoon opens up as a black hair ghost drops from it Sarah lets out a small gasp knowing her. Naruto loads a fresh clip into it before looking at Sarah who nods slowly knowing he was going to keep her from feeling any more pain. Sarah turns away making sure the girls could not see as will. Naruto notes the woman was looking at them. Naruto mouths sorry to her and get a shaky smile and a nod back. One shot was all he fired before leading Sarah again. The ghost head drops to the ground as she closes her eyes for the final time.

Naruto leads them to another courtyard. Stopping he places the girl he is caring on the ground before making his way out into the courtyard. He comes running back a minute later nodding his head. picking up the girl again he looks at Sarah.

"stay right behind me and just keep moving. My ship is cloak right now so we need to move fast. Those Zerg will have smell our trail by now and are coming after us," Naruto tells her. Sarah nods and gets ready to follow Naruto. Naruto looks again to make sure no one was around. Running Naruto vanish shortly follow by Sarah. Sarah barley changes her pace in time to be running up a few steps into a ship. Naruto stood off to the side. Once she got in, he hits the latch closing the door. Leading her to the cockpit. Naruto places the green eye girl into a chair before strapping her in. Sarah finds only on other chair. Moving the girl to her lap Sarah straps them in as Naruto jumps into the pilot seat and turns the ship on. Sarah watches as Protoss words race across the screen as Naruto's hand dance across the controls. Soon the ship leaps to life as they bolt into the air. Naruto throws the ship into a hard right turn before hitting a few keys. Naruto then takes them out of the plants atmosphere once clear of the planet and the junk in space Naruto punches a few more keeps before opening a rift in space. Once open Naruto flies strait in vanishing from a terrain spy ship that remain hanging around to make sure everyone died on the planet. To bad for them Naruto made the jump before it could track it. but the new emperor knew someone and made it off the planet and knew of what he had done.

Naruto closes his eyes once they weir safe. Turning his chair around Naruto looks over the three he just save. Sarah was still holding the girl who now seem to be past out. The other just kept glaring at him but her eyes soften when she notes him looking at her.

"we are safe now. In a few days we will be with the rest of the Dark Templers on Shakuras. I think Mom would not mind housing you for the time being. Or until we find you a better place to sleep," Naruto tells them.

"who is your mother," Sarah asks.

"Xerana she is a scholar who now remains on Shakuras so I can find her with easy if I need to talk to her. Don't worry I think she will mother you to death once she she's how beat up you are," Naruto says with a smile.

"Beat up? I may have a few cuts and bruises but I am not beaten up in any way," Sarah snaps back.

"Not you the brats," Naruto says pointing at the sisters. The green eye one nods her head before getting out of her chair and walking away. Her sister soon joins her

"So what now other then meeting your mom," Sarah asks as she close her eyes hoping Raynor made it.

"wait and pray we can find a way to stop the Zerg. Not only that, the Terran I saw is still out there," Naruto tells her.

"and they now look like the Zerg are taking captives," Sarah points out about the ghost they freed and saved in a way.

"I am not sure. Something tells me she was no prisoner. In fact, I think the Zerg plan on infecting her with the Zerg Gene. If that is true they could be starting a brand new race of Zerg," Naruto says softly incase the girls came back.

"but the way she was guarded and from how many Zerg their were. Tells me she was the only one. If not how many," Sarah asks pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them.

"one. She was the only one. Think about. Your every day Terran does not have the Psi level to draw the Zerg to them. Ghost do, I also hack into your forces database. She was the only other ghost still alive at the time. I kind tracked all of your idée's. It is also, why I stop before jumping. We cannot let them get hold of that type of power," Naruto explain to her.

"what else did you hack," Sarah ask looking at him.

"oh a few camera's, mostly base camera. But I do remember seeing a red head get attack in her room by two guys," Naruto tells her not knowing it was her and that happen four days ago.

"any thing else," Sarah asks with a small tease.

"hey I know what's ok or not ok to do. The question should be did you want me to or not," Naruto asks turning the table. "any way if you want a place to sleep you and the girls can have my room. After that happen to day I think I am not going to get much sleep."

Sarah stands up slowly looking at Naruto, "you sure?"

"yes. Besides I have a few things to do. Oh leave your arm out side your room. I will see if I can fix it up a little," Naruto tells her as she leaves.

Naruto sits at a work bench fixing Sarah's armor when he feels a tug on the back of his shirt. Looking down he sees the dark eye girl looking up at him.

"your like me. Baa-Chan keeps yelling at me to attack you. why," She asks not sure what would happen.

"how many," Naruto asks wondering so he could help her master hers.

The girl holds up two fingers, Naruto holds up nine and grins, "yea but I had a friend help me control it and help the fur ball out as will. When they get sealed into something or someone they lose parts of their mind. It gets worst every time they get sealed. My friend fixed the fur balls mind so I was able to control her with greater easy. I can help by keeping yours from talking to you in your sleep or taking over. But to fix its mind you need to find someone stronger then me with the mind to that."

"Sarah," She asks making Naruto blush a little.

"she could maybe one day. Now hold still," Naruto tells her as he places his hand on her head. as he puts up some walls he sends a message to her Demon telling it to back off or else.

"there how does that feel," Naruto asks her.

"better. Um," She starts not sure what to ask.

"what," Naruto asks wondering what wrong now.

"how can you hold the Kyuubi when you only been missing five years and be older then me. Are you a ninja," the girl asks with big eyes.

"I was sent here shortly after the sealing. If not right after by my fathers student. As for why I am older I have an idea. I believe that time moves at a faster rate here then back where we both weir born. How long have you been here, and how old weir you when the Kyuubi attack my birth place," Naruto ask wondering what the time would be like.

"I was five and I been here five years. However, how are you still older then me. Kaa-Chan sent me here about the same time you got sent here," the girl says as tears start to form.

"because the sealing went wrong dear child," a female voice says as a female Protoss steps out from the shadows.

"you still got to tell me how you do that Matriarch," Naruto says with a small head bow.

"in do time Naruto. Child, when your mother sent you here something happens. It took it 7.5 years for the seal to fix it's self. During that time, you would not know what was happening. Therefore, when you finally emerge, in this galaxy you believe did not know you waited 7.5 years. I believe the seal found Naruto and sent you here because you both come from the same world. This also my explain your need to find her Naruto," the Matriarch tells them and explains. The girl sniffs a few times but nods her head. the Matriarch places her hand on the girls head fixing her demons mind as she did with Naruto. "Dark Templar Naruto I want you to help her master her demon if she wishes to learn how to use it. I shall see you when you arrive."

With that she vanishes. Making Naruto grumble about good for nothing show offs. Turning to look at the girl Naruto gives her a warm smile, "want to help me fix Sarah's suit. I am trying to figure what color would be best. But remember it needs to be dark."

"purple. I think she would look pretty in purple or pink," the girl says with a smile as she walks over and stands on her toes to see the workbench. Naruto reaches down and picks her up sitting her in his lap. Looking down the girl notes Sarah's suit seems to be looking a lot better then before. However, she wonder about the arms since Naruto replace them with a Templar cloaking shield and personal shielding unit. Naruto also adds in a Wrap blade on her right arm. Like his, the blade can come out over the elbow. The final add on is a new power unit.

"purple, red and blue right. I think I have some dye we can use," Naruto says as he places her on the bench before looking around for it.

The girl watches him look around before pulling out some dyes and walks back over, "ok you mix them and I will dye it ok Yugito."

"hey how do you know my name I never told you it," Yugito snaps at him.

"sorry I saw it when I enter your mind to put up the shields. I wanted to know what your name was. The Templers do not enter minds unless they feel they must. So what do you say you mix and I dye it," Naruto says as he opens the dies for her.

"ok," she says with her first smile Naruto had seen. Naruto tells her about his home as she mixes the dyes together. Once finish Naruto shows her how to dye clothing and save most of the Dye. Once finish Naruto hangs it to dry. Picking up Yugito he starts to make his way to put her to bed.

"I'm not tired. And Nova kicks in her sleep," Yugito says softly.

"must be a black moon then," Naruto says randomly as he makes his way back up to the cockpit with Yugito.

"black moon," Yugito asks not sure what that meant.

"once a year. The moon turns black. Every time it does, I can not fall asleep. In addition, no matter where I am at I always feel it. Hm mmm, how about I teach you how to fly. We are in slip space so we are safe. And you can't run into any thing like I did when I started," Naruto says sitting her down in the pilot seat. "ok first these control speed. I lock the speed in so do not worry about that. 'Naruto points to two buttons' this one is the breaks do not touch. Next these control pitch, main use them when not in space. Lastly, these are the fun ones. They control where you want to go."

Naruto looks at a screen and grins, "how about we make a fly by over Korhal. Spook those guys down there."

"ok," Yugito say as she gets ready to start flying. Naruto hops into the seat her and Sarah both sat in earlier. Tapping his foot on a button a panel opens up and another control pad slides out.

"ok Yugito you have control when I drop us out. But if need be I can retake control. So if you lose control do not worry ok," Naruto tells her as he brings them out of slip space.

Yugito fingers start to push the buttons making the ship turn hard to left. Naruto keeps an eye on the radar and frowns seeing three small fighters coming out to meet them. Naruto powers up the shield and weapons, "sorry play time is over Yugito. strap in you can be copilot. See the small green screen with the three yellow dots on it."

"yes. What is it," Yugito asks as Naruto throws his ship into a hard dive to the right.

"Radar. Tell me if you see any more show up," Naruto starts to curse in Protoss, "why I dropped us out here. Should have dropped us out over some other planet. Haven would have been a better one to drop out over."

"um Nissan, two more showed up and they are bigger," Yugito says as a rocket goes flying by.

"Yugito go get Sarah. Then I want you and Nova to remain in that room. Tell Sarah to move it and get up here," Naruto says as her hits the breaks as another rocket flies by. Yugito jumps down and run to the bedroom. Naruto does his best to keep out of reach spinning the ship around he notes the new comers weir Battlecruiser. Sarah runs in dress only in her pants and a sports bra. Looking around she notes the cruisers closing in on them.

"what happen," is all she asks as she stands behind Naruto who jumps up and push her into the chair as he runs to the other one.

"Thought I could teach Yugito how to fly. I did not know the cloak turn off when we took off. Right now I need a copilot to keep an eye on the shields and return fire," Naruto tells her as he jumps into the pilot seat. Once again his finger race across the controls spinning the ship to the left and diving low and under the cruisers. "ha I like to see Maverick do those."

"You got three more Cruisers coming in. They are boxing us in," Sarah yells. "How do I return fire?"

"Red button fires missiles. Yellow is photon cannons. Hold on this is going to get hairy," Naruto cries out as he spins the ship into a corkscrew dive before giving a yell over the open com-channel, "_Na Adan Atum!_"

Sarah looks up at him if he was nuts once more. Looking back, she fires three missiles at the closes cruiser making it slowly lean to port. Firing photon cannon into the hall breach Sarah eyes widen as the cruiser explodes taking out three smaller ships coming by it. Naruto shouts nice one as he pulls up. Hitting the slip drive Naruto watches as the rip opens once more. Flying into Naruto lets out a breath of relief now being safe, "next stop Haven then home."

"we would be if they did not track us. You did not note the spy ship in the area did you," Sarah asks as Naruto stands up looking tired all of sudden.

"I did. That's why we are going to make a small jump then another three jumps to make sure we lost them before heading to…"

Naruto finish as he falls to the ground. Sarah jumps up and grabs him before he hits the ground. Finding him sound asleep. She lowers him to the ground resting his head in her lap. Sarah has a small blush on her face as he just sits there waiting for him to wake up.

One down who knows how many more to go


	2. Going Home

Naruto slams his fist down onto the table, "you want to say that again. This time louder."

It been two days and no matter what the ruling families still wanted him dead and kept calling his mother unjust names. Naruto's number one fan, will number one wanted to kill him fan, just insulted his mother again.

"This is not time to fight. I ask Templar Naruto here to tell us in person what he has seen," Raszagal tells them making everyone shut up. Sarah stood behind Naruto not sure why she was here. Looking around she could tell many did not like her or out right hate her for being in the same room as them. Some for breathing the same air as them.

"Then why is the Female Terran here. We have no need of her," Another yells out.

"Because she saw what I saw. While I saw the first Terran she saw the cocoon and knew the Terran that was in it. Would it not be better to have her shed some light onto this war we keep finding our selves in no matter what we do. Raszagal, I am going to say this once. If these fools do not wish to hear reason and what Sarah and me have to tell. I wish to join Zeratul on Char. I would be a far better use there then spending another day here dealing with the fools," Naruto says as his eyes change to red slits again. Every time he came to one of the meetings by will or force to he walk away angrier then the last.

"I agree with Templar Naruto. If the Zerg have a Terran ally or have assimilated one into the Swarm, we have much to fear. And if we are lucky this Terran did not see Templar Naruto," a Female Templar who now over watch many of the young Protoss train. She was one of the few that Naruto could trust in the room. She turns to look at him before speaking again, "did he see you?"

"No. As far as I can tell, I was not seen. If I was seen, neither the Terran nor the Zerg near him made any tell sign of knowing I was there. If you wish Templar Khashian I can go into more of what I have seen," Naruto tells her.

"Yes do Templar Naruto tells the council what you know," the Female now knows as Khashian asks and tells him.

"I had moved to cover the Terrans Sarah, Yugito, and Nova. Looking down a hallway, I spot the Zerg looking at a dead Terran. Before I move to kill the Zerg, a male Terran walks into view. Walking over to the fallen Terran the Zerg backs away as the Terran picks up the dead and walks away. Over all I believe this Terran may some how control the Zerg out side the Overmind's control," Naruto tells them, not sure how to go into detail.

"Now tell us about the Cocoon you saw and what happen there," Another Templar asks.

"We weir leaving before the Khala Protoss show up and burn the planet. About two clicks from my ship. The Cocoon itself was heavily Guard by the Zerg," Naruto stops and looks back at Sarah. After getting a nod he looks back to the table. "I felt I want to know what's in the Cocoon. Destroying it a female Terran fell out. It seems they wanted to assimilate her into the Swarm. Some how she knew where we hid. Taking aim, I fired one round sending her to the void. As of now the Zerg can assimilate Terrans if they so wish to. The war is no longer one we can fight the same way. We must get aid from the Terrans before it's too late."

"You want me to believe that the Terrans can help us," a Female Protoss spits.

"They win every space battle. They have also learned how to fight from rang on the ground. We have degraded to the point of swords. Yes we have more honors but time for Honor has pass. If we want to win this war we must throw Honor out the window. We are at war and I keep finding you so called noble Protoss think they know how to fight this war. You want this war over with give command to Zeratul, because of now I am not fighting for this council. I fight for my family and friends, other then that you all can go to the void on your own," Naruto says as he sands up bowing to Raszagal before leading Sarah out of the room.

"Damn Terran think he is better then us," the Female Protoss spits.

"Fezadnul you do under stand Templar Naruto has seen more combat in these last three years then all of us in our lives. If he declares war on us by chance, many will side with him. His way of fighting may go against many of our ways but they do bring better results. So I agree we must gain new ally and find a better way of Fighting the Zerg. He shall leave in a week unless theirs a chance at the Overmind. You all know as I do. Xerana will leave with him. With a strong chance of Zeratul as will. We have one week to end this war or we will and shall be fighting a harder war then before," Templar Khashian tells them. Her blue eyes glow in the dark room with anger. "I for one am willing to join him and live out the remainder of my life on a world not touch by our kind. Besides I do not want to see the fall of the protoss race."

"Templar Khashian is right with Templar Naruto leaving we would and shall lose much of our power. As of now, we hold the Zerg barley back. If we lose him the Zerg will forces will soon grow to the point we can not stop them," another Templar speaks up.

"I agree if he leaves so does my clan," a Templar tells them. The clan in fact only was in the hundreds being the smallest, but they made it up for being some of the strongest.

"Like his plan will work. It all hinges on us any ways," Fezadnul smirks if she could. "We have final say."

"You forget Fezadnul. Templar Naruto no longer fights for you or any one on this council other then a few. You yourself said it would take the council to get him home. He has now found a way around that. The Terran girl Yugito still has a way to return. Naruto knows this, and will most likely use it," Raszagal speaks softly. "One week to end it all. We will not finish this war in a week. So we must be ready for a new war to come. Return to your clans and be ready for soon the Nerazim will make them selves know. And we shall end the Zerg even to our last breath. We fight from the shadows for to long its time for us to stand in the light once more. Templar Khashian go to Char tell Templar Zeratul the time as come to strike back. We no long can wait. Kill every Cerebrate they come across. Mohandar ready the fleet I want us ready to attack the Overmind on Aiur as soon as we can with or with out Templar Naruto help. The council seems to forget that I am your ruler and you only help to keep peace among the clans. If any of you over step again. You shall see what our enemy first hand on the front lines."

Both Protoss nod their head and leave to get ready. The rest leave slowly only three remain. Raszagal and two other Protoss that have ally themselves with Naruto. Raszagal looks at the two. She knew one would take her clan with her and join Naruto for just being friends with Xerana. The other would remain feeling one clan with Naruto would make the Void scream out in pain any more and the Void would come for them.

"My time will come to an end soon by the hands of a Templar. Fear not one will rise to lead us. You two must set the ground work for him. I know one of you wishes to join Naruto and his family, you may but aid us for the week until he leaves. Also once you leave we will destroy the gate to his world and everything that has to do with it. Do the same on the other side. If we fall the Zerg must not reach him or his world. I could not have children so I put my whishes and love on him. For who do go guard him because I am going to adopt him to my family as will. For he shall be my only way to carry one my blood and family," Raszagal says pulling out a small vial of her blood. "Give it to him when you feel he is ready. Also take six probes with you. Build a new protoss empire but remember. You are to defend the Terrans and help them."

One week later or three and half days later in Tinagal

A large riff opens in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Soon three Dark Templers step out looking around the give the all clear. Soon two hundred and seventy eight protoss steps through follow by six probes, two large Warp prisms, and Naruto's ship the Riff. As soon as the riff closes the Protoss, begin scouting out the area. Naruto turns on the area-cloaking shield. Soon the clear was cover in a cloak shield. Naruto steps out with Sarah following behind him in full combat gear. After talking to him, she found out and remembers he was the sour of the power she felt three years ago. After that, she swore to him to guard him with her life. It took him an hour, just to get her to be his partners no need to do a life pack. She still took to being his guard. Yugito and Nova both peak their heads out looking around before both being pick up by Xerana caring them out.

"So how are we doing any signs of Terrans yet," Naruto asks the clans chef .

"No but I have sent half of our Dark Templers to scout out the area. If we are lucky we should find this Leaf Village," the Protoss tells him before going back to check on everyone.

"You know my son you can go your to find your birth place," Xerana says as she grabs both girls hands to keep them close. Even with most of the clan, liking Naruto a few still had a great dislike for Terrans.

"Can we come to," both Nova and Yugito chirp looking up at them.

"Only if you grab my gear," Naruto tells them. Both let go of Xerana's hand before running to grab his gear.

"Is that wise Naruto," a Templar asks who was close by.

"Yugito knows this world better then any of us. And she will not leave Nova behind. Beside if done right we could look like a regular Terran family," Naruto tells him. "Beside I got Sarah here if we get into any trouble."

Nova and Yugito both come running back with Naruto's gear also dress in Protoss survival gear that Naruto help them make. Naruto puts all his gear into place before looking to Xerana.

'be safe. _Anht zagatir nas(_The gods watch over you)'

Naruto nods his head before leading his group out of the clearing. On his way out he stops to tell the clan leader to kill no Terrans who by chances walk into the field and see them. once out of the field Naruto leads them due west in hopes of finding a town of sorts. They come across two other Templers that tell them of a small village three clicks south of them. Making where way to the village Yugito spots a shadow move across another shadow. Pulling on Naruto's sleeve, she points to it. Naruto looks at it before grabbing Nova and jumping back as Sarah does the same with Yugito. landing on the ground Naruto notes four men with mask land around them.

"who are you," one asks wearing a wolf mask.

"travelers in search of a safe heaven from a deadly foe," Naruto answers glad he had Yugito teach them their native tongue.

"where are you from," the man now asks.

"we come from a place far to the north east. Many do not find our home," Naruto tells him not sure how to answer that one. He notes two Dark Templers they met earlier show up but remain hidden to see what happen.

"the name of you home then," the man asks reaching for his sword on his back.

"Shakuras," Naruto says now no longer feeling safe. Reaching into his cloak behind him he grabs his staff. Sarah sees the movement and reaches into her cloak and grabs her rifle. Even at close rang she was deadly with it. Yugito and Nova both get ready to run.

"Never heard of. I bet your all spies," the Leader says now having his sword fully drawn.

Naruto eyes widen when he feels his body go stiff, he finds him self unable to see if his friends could move at all.

"looks like we got them this time. no need to kill them yet," a Female says as she looks them over. Naruto reaches out and finds the person holding them down. slowly he starts to speak Khalani to Sarah.

"behind the tree to my left is another one using something to hold us in place. Can you hold them for three," Naruto asks.

"yea as soon as you blink I will activate mine and the girl's shields," Sarah tells him.

"you know Terran you should tell your friend to let us go or I will be force to act and free us," Naruto tells them making them all take a step back. "I guess not. So I guess all that's left to say is _Zerashk Gulida_!"

Naruto vanishes using blink telling the other Templers to act now. Both jump into combat grabbing one of the Terrans. Sarah brings her Rifle out now loaded with the same rounds as Naruto's she fires three rounds into the Female Terran closes to her. Naruto for his part, he grabs the man's head forcing him to let go of them. once done he slams his head into the tree in front of him knocking the poor chap out. Blinking back into the area he blocks a sword strike at Sarah with his staff.

"who are you and what are they," the Man yells at them.

"we are Dark Templers," is all Naruto says before crushing the mans mind. Wile it look like from the out side all he really do was knock the poor guy out by tricking the brain to think it was tired and need sleep right that minute. "lets take them back. they may know where the Leaf Village is."

"And why would you want to know that," a female voices asks. Looking up into the trees Naruto spots a female standing in the tree.

She has a violet rhombus on her forehead. She is fair skin with brown eyes. Except for her bangs, that are part in the middle of her forehead and fall down the side of her face, her hair is long, blonde hair tie into two ponytails using bands in the same color as her seal on her forehead. She is swearing a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a gray, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her trousers. Her blouse is close quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with low heels and nail polish in the same color as her trousers and obi on both her fingernails and toenails.

"not that I really mind you beating up their ANBU. I still will not let you go and attack it," the Woman says leaping down to the ground. "you look just like that last moron who became Hokage. Minato I think his name was. You could be his younger brother or a clone of him. If you cut your hair and lose the whisker like marks," the woman slowly stops speaking as she slowly walks close to him taking a good look at him. Stepping up in front of him, she barely feels Sarah's rifle being ram into the back of her head.

"Sarah stand down I do not think she means any harm," Naruto speaks in Khalani. Sarah slowly lowers her rifle barrel but keeps it aim at the woman.

"You look just like him but your too old to be," The woman says touching Naruto's face softly. "Naruto right?"

Yugito has her head title to the side trying to place the woman. She knew she knew this woman from somewhere but could not place a name. Naruto nods his head at his name. the woman eyes start to water as she pulls him into a loving hug crying freely.

"Forgive this old woman please," is all she says holding onto Naruto. Naruto for his part was not sure what to do. As soon as the woman starts to cry, Naruto was able to read her mind with easy. What he found made him collapse from the mental strain of everything. The woman eyes widen when she feels the body go limp. Sarah for her part just grabs Naruto before he hits the ground and holds him close. The woman takes a step but freezes up when Naruto starts to cough off up blood.

"What did you do to him," Sarah yells at the woman not sure what was wrong with Naruto.

The woman snaps out of her locking up. she runs over to them only to stop then Sarah fires a round right next to her feet, "stay back. I will not let you hurt my Naruto."

Everyone look at her with a raised eyebrow. Yugito and Nova look at one another and grin. Sarah always called Naruto, Master Naruto, so having her call Naruto just by his name meant they may end up together and both of them wanted that. For the woman she was not sure what to think. One part was happy the other part sad.

"Naruto wake up," Sarah screams in Khalani, "please wake up."

Naruto slowly opens his eyes. Trying to stand Sarah catches him before he falls, helping him up Yugito and Nova both run over to help. Naruto looks strait into the woman's eyes before bowing his head.

"sorry Tsunade-san. When you broke down I enter your mind in search of your name and how you would know me. I saw too much and wish for your forgiveness," Naruto says still not looking at the woman now name Tsunade.

Tsunade for her was shock. She did not even know her mind was entered, she felt someone trying earlier but push it off for one of the females being able too. She slowly smiles back at him, "I guess I should have told you my name first Naruto. As you already know now my name is Tsunade. And I am your godmother."

"your Tsunade of the Sannins," Yugito yells out before jumping up and down. "wow I never thought I would meet a Sannin before. Is it true you can cure any thing and all types of poisons? Are you able to destroy a tower with a flick of a finger?"

Everyone was surprise at Yugito firing off questions one after another. Tsunade shacks her head no before speaking again, "no I am unable to any of that. Who ever told you that is extraditing greatly."

"oh ok," Yugito says looking down but starts to smile again. "I bit you just saying that, so you do not have a lot of ninja trying to kill you."

"look here you little Gaki I am not powerful" Tsunade yells at her making Yugito smile even more.

"I know I just wanted to do that Baa-Chan," Yugito says running away with her sister.

"they are not yours," Tsunade ask turning to look at Naruto again who was still being held up by Sarah.

"no their family was killed by our enemy back where they come from. We came back here to get away and because someone called the Hokage wants me to return when I was of age. With me came near two hundred other Protoss three fourths of them Templers like myself and those two," Naruto says nodding his head to the Two Templers tying up the ANBU.

"Speaking of them. they best leave when the rest show up. I sent my apprentice to get help in case I could not beat you. You only have a few minutes before more arrive," Tsunade tells them looking at the ANBU.

"and what about you," Naruto asks still leaning on Sarah.

"I can deal with them. do not worry. Now go before they get here," Tsunade tells them.

"Korraix, Tursiel. Grab Nova and Yugito lets get back to the others," Naruto says in Khalani. Both Templers grab the girls before vanishing into the shadows. Sarah holds onto Naruto as he looks at Tsunade before vanishing as well. Tsunade turns when she feels more ANBU land behind her. Turning she sees one person she did not plan on seeing.

"Sensei I'm surprise to see you out here," Tsunade says looking at her Sensei.

Hiruzen, known as the third Hokage or the Professor. he has had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both white from age. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. Although an old man, age has not taken much of a toll on his appearance, as it has on his skills, as it would only appear to have given him some gray hair, several wrinkles, and very few liver spots. With age, it would seem that he has also taken on smoking a pipe. When in combat he wears a black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Leaf forehead protector bandanna with long straps, and a ninja helmet that he wears under it.

"Tsunade what are you doing here," Hiruzen asks shock to see his student.

"I felt a spike of Chakra and came to find out what was going on. I sent Shizune to get help to safe in case it was enemy ninja. When I arrive I found the ANBU tied up like this before you arrive," Tsunade tells him with a small lie with in the truth.

"I see we found Shizune like you said. She right now is still heading to the Village. I told her to go until you came for her if you want to," Hiruzen tells her before everyone head snaps up to look into a tree to his left. In the tree was a Dark Templar looking down at them. Every ninja shifts to get ready in case the creature to them attacks. Tsunade note it's green eyes land on her for a minute before moving to her Sensei as if picking out the strongest. The Templar blinks before standing up to full high and turning. The Templar then jumps away vanishing like the other ones into the shadows. Tsunade wonders why it left or why it was watching them.

"what was that," a nameless ANBU speaks up.

"who knows could be another one of those experiments Orochimaru was working on," another nameless ANBU answers still looking around to see if any more where in the area.

Unknown to the group thirty Templers all stood ready to move in. Their clan leader wanted to meat this group. The Protoss the group saw to scout them out. Khashian stood next to the Clan leader with Naruto still leaning up against Sarah. Khashian told the clan leader it probably be best to have Naruto and Sarah with them when they went to meet the Terrans.

"I will take Templar Naruto," Khashian tells Sarah. "cover us from the shadows in case we need to with draw."

Sarah helps Naruto over to Khashian but does not let go of him. Naruto smiles at her, "go you will be of better use of guarding me if you can cover us with your gun."

"under stood," Sarah says turning on her cloak and vanishing into the shadows.

"lets go meet the locals," Khashian say as she helps Naruto walk. The leader nods her head and follows behind them. as they walk into the clearing every ANBU draws their sword and gets ready seeing now two more creatures have shown up and this time they had a human male with them. Khashian looks around the clearing spotting the Templers already in place if need be.

"greetings Terrans," the Clan leader speaks behind her helmet. She like every other void ray pilot was dress in leather armor only letting her glowing green eyes be seen. Tsunade was the first to step forward knowing they would not attack unless attack first. Hoping they would be able to play along.

"who are you and what are you doing with that man," Tsunade demands locking eyes with Naruto who blinks a few times before telling the others the plan.

"I am Templar Mirrais," Mirrais tells them with a bow of the head. "this man is no prisoner if that's what you think. He was injured from a mind probe he saw a little too much and felt the back lash."

"so he is a," an ANBU starts to speak only for Khashian to break him off.

"no he is not. Your mind is too easy to break into. I must ask who is this Danzo-Sama you keep praising in your mind," Khashian informs him and asks not sure but gets the feeling that this Danzo person was not good. The sound of a rifle being fired is heard as every head other then the Templers start looking around for the sound. Every Templar was looking at an ANBU who started to reach for his sword on his back. in front of him was a small hole from the round Sarah fired. "I would stand down Hyuuga, Ghost Sarah does not like when others make movements of attack against Templar Naruto."

Naruto looks but does not turn his head at Sarah and winks at her making her blush. Naruto then looks back at the ANBU and all most laugh out loud from a few of the young Templers making weird hand signs behind their heads. The Hokage notes Naruto face and frowns.

"what do you find funny," he asks not sure what that sound was. But these three seem to know.

"just how easy it is for a Templar to sneak up on you. it seems these ANBU can only catch a Templar when he or she is guarding or with a none Templar not that I mind. However, right now thirty Templers are hiding in your group. So you can all attack if your truly want to but none of you will make it a foot, before being cut down," Naruto tells them as every Templar gets ready to strike. The Hokage and every other Terrans eyes get big as the look around trying to spot them. "also with Sarah sniping you will have the hardest of times hurting any of us."

Khashian lets Naruto go as he takes a few steps forward. He may still be still feeling the effects of looking into Tsunade's mind. Tsunade herself relax seeing her godson doing better then he was doing about thirty minutes ago. Looking around she spots a shadow in a shadow. Looking closely she notes it took the form of a human crouching down with something in their hands, Sarah's sniper rifle. Looking back at the Protoss and Naruto Tsunade smiles.

The third looks at her wondering what she was smiling about. Looking back at Naruto, he tries to figure out where Minato brother was hiding for all those years, "when why are you here?"

"because a man calling himself the Hokage request I return when I came of age what ever that meant," Naruto says rubbing the back of his head. Sarah notes one finger being held off from the rest. Taking aim she loads another round into the breach before turning off the safety. Taking a quick look at her energy she had left for her cloak she knew this could get ugly really quick if they did not come to agreement soon.

"I am the Hokage. The only scroll I gave away that said that was over ten years ago. You are older then ten so who are you?"

"me, will I am Templar Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Scholar Xerana, adopted son of our Matriarch, Student of Templar Zeratul. I am the first Terran to complete the Shadow Walk, and beat it with in a day. I hold the demon fox know as the Kyuubi. I have held back the Zerg for three years before returning home then coming here. Does that answer your question Terran," Naruto said darning any one to challenge him to his claim.

"I know only of one Naruto and his parents are Minato and Kushina," the Hokage says not sure what Naruto was talking about.

"I know that old man. They may have given birth to me but they did not raise me. Beside the red death is a weird nickname or tomato. In addition, the Yellow flash I do not under stand where that came from," Naruto tells them only a few knew of the Tomato nickname.

The third looks closely at Naruto before laughing, "I must say you have done your digging but you're not their son. You're too old to be him."

"You know we can search out _Uzushiogakure_," Mirrais says to Naruto who nods his head.

"You are out of date _Uzushiogakure,_ was destroy in the last Great War," an ANBU shouts.

"Really. Then would you by chance know of any place we may find a safe heaven to watch and defend this planet," Mirrais asks with a small bow. Naruto eyes scan over everyone trying to find what made him feel uneasy. His eyes shift to the trees. Sarah follows his eyes spotting a new Terran that gave of a snake like feel. Naruto reaches under his cloak gripping the handle of his rifle Naruto grins to himself. Looking out of the corner of his eye he sees Khashian also was looking at the Terran.

"we have company," Naruto says bring his rifle out and aiming it at the Terran. Everyone looks up to see him grinning down at them like a mad man he was.

"ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, you are great good if you could spot me," the man says standing like nothing could hurt him.

"Will it was easy you are the only one that reeks of Zerg," Naruto says making every Templar all get ready to attack the man. "How is you wreak of them but the scan show no z…e…r…g. By the void what are you?"

"Templar Naruto what is it," Khashian asks now feeling uneasy with a chances of Zerg here.

"This is the Terran I spotted but how was he able to travel like that," Naruto said keeping the Terran in his sites.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, it was easy one if found the scroll. The Overmind thought it could control me only I control it my own brood . you kill a good number of them. The purple color ones I believe," the Terran laughs.

"Orochimaru what have you done," the Hokage has ask in shock.

"Sensei I have become more powerful and completed my Jutsu because of the Zerg," the Terran yells out.

"I will not let a Zerg get a foot hold here on this plant," Naruto yells before firing into the Terran only to rip an arm off. Sarah opens fire from her hiding spot missing his head by a hair. The Terran jumps down and starts to run the other way laughing the whole time. Four Templers run after him with Naruto blinking across the field leading them. Sarah uncloaks and follows to cover them. Tsunade runs after them as well with four ANBU. The Hokage remains in place trying to figure what in the world was going on. Looking at the two remaining Templers that could be seen still.

"Who are you? And what do you want," he demands.

If they could both Templers would have smile. Khashian speaks once again, "we have left are home world in hopes to build a new Protoss Empire and to guard you Terrans from the Zerg if they do show up. Seeing as Templar Naruto is unable to give you this I will."

She hands over a scroll with the Hokages seal on it.

Naruto places his rifle on his back as he draws his Psi Sword. The blade glow a blood red as it came down only to cut a piece of wood into two. Spinning Naruto kicks the Terran back with a sound blow to his chess. The Terran laughs as he stands back up, cracking his back the Terran shacks both his arms. Naruto eyes get big seeing both eyes. Taking the opening the Terran attacks with a small metal blade. Naruto throws himself back as the blade pass over his nose. Doing a flip Naruto tries to kick the man in the chin only to miss. Flipping back onto his hands Naruto grins.

"Good you will be a challenge," Naruto says with a fox like grin only a few saw. Charging in Naruto ducks under the knife blinking again Naruto rotates on the spot cutting into a log again. Elbow strike behind him Naruto activates his third blade. The Terran jumps back. Making Hand signs the Terran cheeks puff up before blowing out a large ball of fire. Blinking again Naruto uses his Psi powers to cause a thunder storm to form around the Terran. Leaping back the Terran pants lighting as Naruto just stands there looking bored now.

The Terran looks ready to hurl only for a sword to come out of his mouth. Grabbing it the Terran attacks. Naruto does the best he can do to stay alive. He was no use to any one attacking him with a sword. Most Templers pick a staff or arm blade for a weapon. The Terran for his part was grinning like a made snake. He had score two light hits to Naruto and was going strong. He now saw that Naruto only knew the basics of Sword play. Doing another advance move only for Naruto to get nick again. Growling he could not understand how Naruto was able to do move like that. This style was made to take down the Uchiha's. But here was a man who was not an Uchiha and was able to dodge the attacks.

"what are you," the Terran yells out as Naruto dodges another attack. Putting his sword away Naruto pulls out his staff and attacks. He could feel Sarah in place to cover him if need be. Naruto speaks only when they both jump back. "I AM A DARK TEMPLAR!"

Naruto yells as he jumps back into the fight now pushing the Terran back using a style he never seen before. The Terran starts to curse feeling the sting of the Staff two times than a third. Growls aloud the Terran places them on level ground now. Showing his hand out four Snakes shout out at Naruto who leaps away eyes wide again. The four other Templers jump in uncloaking themselves to give Naruto time to rest before attacking again. Naruto watches the four Templers he work the most with fought as one Templar covering one other weak spots. Tsunade lands next to him with Sarah.

Speaking in Khalani as Tsunade look at the cuts he had Naruto tells Sarah a few things, "He has Zerg DNA in him. He heals too quickly to be a pure Terran like you. But I want to know how he knows Blink and made that fire ball. Do not let the snakes touch you."

"He is powerful. Those four are having a hard time themselves. I have seen you fight with them. He is stronger than those mask men earlier," Sarah replies as Naruto stands up leaps back into the battle. The four Templers leap back to rest and turn their cloaks back on. The Terran swallows his sword and begins to fight Naruto in hand to hand combat only to find once again Naruto to fight using unknown style. Tsunade and Sarah both winces seeing Naruto arm bend a way it should not bend. Using his pinky as a second thumb Naruto grabs the Terran shirt. Flipping over him then throws the Terran into a tree breaking it. Leaping up and flipping into the trees Naruto watches as two hands shout out of the ground where his legs once been. Digging himself out of the ground the Terran starts to laugh.

"ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, you surprise me to no end Templar-kun. But seeing as more of your friends are about to arrive I must leave. But we will meet again I can't wait for that day," the man says before sinking into the ground.

Leaping down to the ground Naruto walks over to the spot the Terran was last out. Looking closely he cannot find any signs of the dirt being push out of the way other than the one attack he tried. Touching the ground Naruto frowns. One of the Templers walks over to look at the ground as well.

"weird power. Like your cloak of fire," the Templar says touching the ground as well.

"yes it uses the same energy I use when I use the cloak. Templar Talsiin I want you and your brothers to track this Terran down. Remain in the shadows; we need to know if there are any Zerg on the planet," Naruto tells him as they both stand up. With a nod of the head Talsiin and his brothers go on the hunt. Naruto turns to look at Sarah and grins softly at her. Shaking her head she fires a low power round into his arm.

"Next time I am taking the arm off she," says in Khalani before walking over to him. "What's the plan now?"

"we get back to the other Templers and see how they are doing. The village may take Yugito and Nova to train in their art. But we will stay with the tribe," Naruto tells her looking at Tsunade and the ANBU.

"Will let's get going then," Sarah says loading a fresh clip into her rifle. Naruto nods his head before grabbing her and vanishing in a blink.

I will be follow Wings of Liberty story line so if you have not played the game stop now, go buy it, then install the game. Next you play the campaign all the way through to the end. Then you may go to the next chapter.


	3. I got the target in my sites

"I got the target in my sites ready to take him out."

"hold your fire. We do not need a war going on here."

"copy that."

"come one why are we sitting way back here. I want to make him bleed."

"easy. You know this is how we fight."

"he just crosses the line."

"copy that. Hold."

"…"

"give him one right in between the eyes."

"roger."

"BAM!"

"confirm hit."

"Hit confirms, target is down. Let pack up and hit the trails."

"man I really wanted to kill him."

"you can get the next one we go after."

"Naruto behind you."

"What... Son of," Naruto says leaping away as rifle rounds begin to fly into the hiding spot he was just at. Running across the top of a wall Naruto fires down at a group of Terrans. Hearing a loud whining sound Naruto curses in Khalani as he blinks into a blown out building.

"Damn it to the void. They are not post to have any air units here," Naruto yells opening fire as he runs across the floor shooting out the windows. Sliding under a table Naruto crash into a counter of some kind. Pulling himself up he leaps through a large hole in the wall as ten rockets rush into the place he just left. Sealing away his rifle Naruto blinks above the banshee. Pulling out his staff, Naruto activates the Psi blade in it as he rams it into the cockpit killing the pilot. Blinking again Naruto lands on the ground in a run. More rifle fire is heard as Sarah covers him. Sliding under a weird floating tank, Naruto fires back at the Marines chasing him. Leaping back up Naruto blinks again finally able to get away.

Catching his breath Naruto looks out wondering what was going on. "Naruto you ok?"

"I'm safe for now Sarah what about you and Anko?"

"we are in an old command center. Something big is going down. They got a train here being guard by Siege tanks."

"Hack into their network. Let's see what's going on out here."

"Ok I'm in. Looks like they are. Naruto, Jim is here, he attacking the trains. But why what could be here on Tarsonis . Unless he thinks they found my remains."

"no something else is here that he wants let's find out what."

"so we are going to blow up a few trains of our own then."

"no. Anko will blow up every train she can as we cover her."

"oh Naruto did I tell you how much I love you."

"any problems with that Sarah."

"no but I am going to take a pill. I can feel the meds wearing off."

"of all the times… ok rest up I will cover Anko until you feel better. Beside worst come to worst we will get you to your friend's base."

"no I can cover still."

"Sarah, Foxy-kun is right. If you lose control we could be dealing with two problem not just one."

"…"

"Sarah right now we need you to rest any ways. Sarah, where you are at now can monitor what's going on without being seen. If it would make you feel better, Sarah I can make it an order."

"no I will stay just kill a few Siege Tanks for me."

"we will."

Anko places her hand on Sarah's shoulder before giving her a small smile. Once she got one in return she bolts out of the old building. Spinning in the chair Sarah turns on a few of the planet side defense cannons online. Changing the targets she hopes she could give them and Jim both some extra cover.

"sir planet defense just came online."

"hell Jimmy this is just like hold times."

"Can it Tychus. Matt any idea why they be turn on now."

"the Dominion could be using them to guard the trains, sir."

"damn. We are going to need to hit the trains in blind spots. Pull up the over lies of the cannons."

"… this is Dominion base Charlie to any Dominion forces that can hear this. We have come under attack by an unknown forcer…"

"tosh is this your doing."

"no brother. But I may who be the man who is."

"Naruto when we are done you got a lot to talk about," Sarah yells over the com forgetting who could hear her.

"wow Foxy-kun already having love spats."

"…"

"what was that? Yea what did you do?"

"nothing. Just turn off the feeling in your right pinky finger. Next time I am stopping you summoning your Snakes."

"but that was my favorite pinky. I really hate it when you start using your Psi powers like that. No wonder why the council wants you and your group dead."

"You know you're part of that group right."

"What!"

"ok I got planet defense online to cover you two. Got one train coming in on line two. Give me a minute to lock onto the escorts before you two move in."

"I'm not waiting."

"ANKO wait they got some new kind of ship flying."

"Sarah it's no use talking her out of it just takes it down first. I can deal with everything else."

"hai."

Hyperion

Jim Raynor along with his right hand man stood looking over a Holo map of the battle field. Looking at the planet side defense he tried to figure out who this new group could be. Watching as another train starts moving he sees two people running at high speed at the train. The screen shows bullets being fired from one of the figures at the armor units guarding the train. The other one picks up speed if that was even possible. Jim watches as he leaps over two Dominion Marauders placing something on them. Running along side of the train the person leaps onto it before crawling at a good speed along the side of the train.

"dang we never did that Jimmy," a man in large blue armor suit says walking up to the screen.

"matt what do you think these people are," Jim asks his right hand man.

"rogue ghost maybe sir. I am not," matt stop speaking as the other figure vanish then appear on top of a tank before vanishing again.

"that's Blink," Jim shouts seeing Protoss units on another planet use the very same move. "They got to be Protoss."

"Sir I am not readings any Protoss bio signatures on the planet other then maybe someone who got a blood transfer from one. Whoever they are they are not Protoss. Also I am picking up Zerg life form on the planet nearby. Pulling it up on screen, sir," Matt saw pressing a few buttons. A red box forms over a blown out command center.

'Sarah they found you. If you can get out and run.'

'she took the pills right before I left Naruto.'

'shit. Anko can you finish.'

'ready to blow this thing sky high Foxy-kun.'

'good then blow it and grab whatever they got inside. Meet back at the ship.'

"do you think they know they are talking over an open channel," Jim asks no one really not knowing he had the mike on.

'we do Jim Raynor.'

Everyone jumps back as a voice floats over the bridge. Looking at the mike Jim wonders how they knew his name. then again he was public enemy number one. On the screen a person pops up. he runs from cover and made a mad run for the command center.

"I want whatever men we can spare to get to that command center before he does and find out who is there," Jim orders wanting know what was going on, over the com.

'pig.'

"what," Matt says wondering what that meant.

'it was the first thing I ever said to you Jim. Back when everything was… normal and easy to understand.'

Jim knew everyone was looking at him as he tries to place being called a pig then it clicks, "Sarah what happen to you? Where are you?"

'your men are already coming for me. I would pull them back Naruto may attack them if he feels anything that could put me in danger.'

"you heard her pull them back," Jim says his eyes big knowing someone he cared for greatly was still alive.

"sir what about the Zerg," Matt starts only for the com to crackle again.

"Dominion base charley this is the battle cruiser Tahoe. We are replying to code red."

"charge Yamato let take them down before they get a chance to fire," Jim says as this battle now turn into a space battle something that really did not want. Jim watches his small fleet move to attack the battle cruiser. Looking at energy output sees the Yamato cannon was only 50% charge and growls.

"we need the cannon to charge now," Jim tells Matt who starts giving orders.

"all batteries forward fire. Divert all unnecessary system to charging the Yamato Cannon," Matt orders as the Tahoe starts to take damage. Watching closely he sees the Yamato fully charge. "fire the Yamato!"

Everyone on the bridge watches as the Cannon fire a large ball of energy into the Tahoe head on. The Tahoe seems to hold until a secondary explosion shook the ship. The portside hang bay explodes fold by the starboard hanger. The Tahoe slowly starts to tilt to the planet. Another explosion rips through the hall near the engines before the ship is fully engulfed by a large ball of fire. Within seconds the Tahoe is destroyed before it could fire.

"Have all ships look for life pods. I hope someone made it off the ship," Jim says before looking back at the battle going planet side. He finds three people standing over a large metal case. Looking at the energy output he wonders what it is then suddenly it vanish along with the three people one being Sarah.

"damn it we lost them and whatever the Dominion was trying to move," Jim yells slamming his hands down onto the screen. Standing up he walks off the bridge to get a drink he was in need of. Getting to the door the com crackles to life.

'this is the Riff to the Hyperion,' Sarah said over the com. To Jim it sound like she was in pain and not feeling well. 'we are coming along side you.'

Jim look to Matt who nods his head, "Riff come up to the port side hatch I will meet your crew members there."

Jim made his way through the ship trying not to run. With only a ¼ the way to go he broke out in a run. It been four year and we wanted to see, hold, and talk to Sarah again. Sliding to a stop he found Tosh with rifle raise pointing at the air lock with four others all ready to fire. The hatch steams slowly before opening. Standing there was a young man with blond hair. He had on a tan shirt under a green vest. The vest had what look like Protoss armor plating stitch into it. Around his forehead was a metal band with what look like a swirl and an arrow itch into it, together. He had on dark pants cover with Armor plating with a green glow to it. Over this he had black coat with red flames along the bottom with a tan cloak over that. Looking closely Jim could see two Psi blades. The man blue eyes lock onto to Jim before moving to Tosh then the rest. Letting out a small laugh the man says something in his native tongue.

A minute later two more people show up. The first was a purple hair woman. Like the male she hand the same type of head band. She is wearing a black tank top under a chainmail shirt. Her tan skirt matches her trench coat and cloak. On her shins she had Protoss plating. The Chainmail shirt was also use Protoss Tec. Looking closely you could see the shield covering her.

Behind her was another Terran woman, or was fully Terran. She was dress in a standard ghost uniform battle suit. The suit had parts replace with Protoss cloth or metal plating. On her right arm was a Psi blade. Handing of her shoulder was her battle rifle. Jim could not see her eyes but her hair was brown like dreadlocks. The woman looks up Jim steps back and pulls out his side arm aiming it at her. The woman's eyes where a mix of glowing yellow and deep green. Her skin was lightly tan with a hint of Zerg exo skin.

The woman takes a step back as well and looks hurts seeing Jim aim at her, "Jim it's me."

The man did not seem to liking this and already had his Psi blades out. The other woman had two knives in her hand as well ready to fight.

"I thought this guy was post to be your friend Sarah," the man says moving in front of her. Jim lowers his gun but keeps it in hand. "Prove to me your Sarah."

"I told you before my men got left behind to stop with your white knight act and I would be fine. Turn out we almost all died that day," Sarah says softly before collapsing. Naruto grabs her holding her up.

"I thought you took the pills," Naruto says seeing the truth in her eyes.

"I wanted to help still. Also Anko may have gone on a killing spree," Sarah said with a force smile.

"Sarah taking those pills is the only thing keeping the Zerg DNA at bay," Anko said not looking back.

Naruto pulls out a needle and gives Sarah an injection. Jim watches as the pain vanish from her face only to show signs of being tired. He knew both of the Egg Head and the Doc would want to get their hands on it. Naruto help her sit down before turning to look at Jim.

"We are not here to fight Raynor. The only reason I am not attacking you is because you're an old friend of Sarah-chan. Now lower your weapons and no one will get hurt," Naruto says standing to his full height. Jim took a step back seeing Naruto only a few inches shorter then he was. He also notes his eyes glow blue like the Protoss, with a hint of yellow near the edges.

Anko move to cover Sarah as Naruto pulls out his staff, "now lower your weapons. I will not tell you again."

Jim holsters his pistol before telling his men to lower their weapons. Naruto nods his head before picking up Sarah in a bridal carry. Carrying her back into the Riff Naruto lays her down on a medical bed in the main hold. Sarah grabs onto the cloak.

"Rest you need it," Naruto says pushing a few strands of hair out of her face and gives her his foxy grin.

"Hai," Sarah says letting go and closing her eyes to rest.

Anko stands in the door way keeping an eye on Raynor making sure he did not try anything. Jim sat down in a chair looking at the two. His heart ache seeing the two act like that. Shaking his head he looks at Naruto. Naruto pulls up his own chair to face Jim, pulling out his entire weapon he lays them down with in arms reach. Leveling his eyes on him Naruto frowns.

"speak your mind Raynor," Naruto says leaning back into the chair. Anko looks down to see more of Raynor's men showed up but stayed in place. Pulling out a kunai she holds it in mid air stopping Tosh who try to sneak onto the Riff cloaked. Tosh lowers the Cloak and grins. "I mean no harm sister."

Anko round house kick him back into the battle cruiser before shouting at him, "I am not your sister."

"first who are you people," Jim asks.

"I am Templar Naruto. That is Jonin Anko who just kicks your ghost back," Naruto said looking at Anko who crack her neck seeing the marines start to raise their rifles. "Anko no killing."

"Whatever you say Foxy-kun," Anko said before vanishing.

"do not worry she been unable to fight anyone lately," Naruto said looking back at Jim.

"I will take your word for it. How do you know Sarah," Jim demands.

"save her along with Nova and Yugito. Since then we have been working together," Naruto tells him.

"where have you two been for the last four years," Jim says leaning forward.

"The planet I was born on," Naruto says. Jim picks up that Naruto did not say home world and wonder why.

"why are you here," he asks trying to ignore the screams.

"same reason Sarah-Chan is infected by Zerg DNA. We are hunting down a high rank criminal who we had word was post to be meeting someone on the planet below," Naruto tells him holding up his hand. "six month ago we came close in killing the person. But it turns out to be a trap to get ether me or Sarah. Well he got her. Took two months to find her. At this point she was fighting the Zerg DNA strand in her body. He had been give her drugs to see what happen if to her if the DNA strand was slow down. Took use another month to stop the strand from evolving any more. The median she is taking now only delays it. We are hoping to find a cure to kill the strand or force it to stop completely. She has two years at most before the medians stops working."

"So it's the strand that's making her this frail," Jim asks looking at Sarah's sleeping form.

"No. In fact the strand increase her powers and strength right now I can only think of maybe three or two Protoss that could stand up to her in power. Now is there anything else or can I go stop Anko for destroying your ship," Naruto says standing up.

"What do you plan on doing once you kill this person," Jim said.

"You mean what I plan on doing with Sarah-chan. She can stay with you or return with Anko and me. I am not forcing her to do anything," Naruto said before leaving. Jim just sat there looking at Sarah. Part of him knew Naruto had a place in her heart as well. Pulling his chair over to the bed Jim holds her hand hoping to whatever god was out there she would stay.

"so why are we here again," Anko groans as she sat with her two Teammates and Tosh. They have been with the Raynor Raiders for about two weeks. They had help Tosh get some weird gas he need. Now Jim old friend talk him into going after some weird item. Sarah just smiles at her friend. Anko could see she seem strain at times but was doing better. Naruto was once again having a Psi battle with Tosh.

"Because we do not have any more leads on your Sensei and Dr. Hanson also made a break through with Zerg Infection I have," Sarah says looking at her friend. She was in a baggy white shirt and one of Naruto's pants she raided from him, not that he cares. Her clothing was mainly her combat suit that Tosh also upgraded with a few things. Going back to watching the battle she lets out a small laugh seeing Tosh lose once again.

"you win again brother," Tosh says with his weird smile.

"I have more training is all, and grew up with the Protoss," Naruto tells him with his own smile. He had on a black shirt and orange pants. Like Sarah he was not wearing any shoes or sandals. It was about this time Jim walk into the cantina with Tychus Findlay. With a grin he walks over to them.

"we are coming up onto Xil. I wonder if you would be willing to join the landing team," Jim asks them, mainly Naruto and Anko. Naruto look at Anko who would go not matter what just to get to stretch her legs. Looking at Sarah he knew Dr. Hanson would say no just so she could keep an eye on her.

"me and Anko will go down," Naruto said to Jim Raynor taking picking up his drink only for Sarah to steal it from him.

"we agree no drinking before a mission," she tells him in his native tongue.

"Fine let's get ready Anko," Naruto says standing up as Sarah downs his drink.

Anko gives Sarah her bottle of Beer before standing up and join Naruto to get their gear on. Sarah downs Anko's before getting up as well. She smiles at Jim who returns it, "I better go check in with Dr. Hanson. She probably needs some more blood or something anyways."

"I can walk," Jim starts only for Sarah to shack her head. "you got to get ready as well. I will be fine beside Tosh here can take me can't you Tosh."

Tosh was trying to sneak away only to be caught before he could even move. Grumbling and squeezing one of his dolls Tosh agrees.

"ok just get better," Jim says before heading to get ready.

Sarah grabs Tosh as they make their way to the Med bay.

Planet side

"Yes finally real Kami to honest dirt," Anko cries out kissing the ground. Naruto just takes a few deep breaths to centers himself, as the void begins to talk to him again in two years. Smiling he begins to head out. Anko jumps up to join him knowing point will be the most fun. Following them was a small group of Marauders, Marines and Medics. Following the trail both Anko and Naruto pick up on the tell signs of battle. Naruto pick more up on to it was Protoss weapons that weir use. Not a minute later did they run into three Protoss, three Zealots and a Stocker. Leap in battle before the rest of the Terrans could even knew what happen Anko had killed the Stocker with Naruto destroying all the Zealots.

"dang you guys rogue ghost or something like that Tosh guy," one of the Marines asks gawking at the damage Naruto and Anko left.

"no. We are better than those scrawny Ghosts," Anko starts only for Naruto to hit her on the back of the head as he walks by down the trail. "What the heck Foxy-kun was that for."

"For talking too much. We are going to need something that can hit from a good way off or," Naruto looks at Anko who growls back at him.

"No I am not bringing him out. He servers that traitor. I do not need him knowing where we are at," Anko shouts at him.

"find but you got to talk Sarah into letting us drink before missions. I really hate fighting Protoss," Naruto says looking up a small hill.

"is that why you force their armor to recall them," Anko says with a grin.

"Shut it. Raynor we need some Siege Tanks here," Naruto says as he reaches out feeling everything around him. "we can't move forward without them."

"hold on armor is inbound," Jim says over the com.

Not a minute later two Siege Tanks sat ready and waiting to do some pounding. Changing into Siege mood Naruto told them to start firing on a pylon near some Cannons. Within seconds the Pylon is destroyed letting Naruto and the Raiders destroy the Cannons. Rolling up to another hill Naruto blinks down to a Stacker destroying it before it knew what happen. Another stacker runs down a small dirt ramp to advance his fallen comrade only for Anko to launch a large Fireball at it destroying its shields with in a minute. The Siege tank then opens fires on it. Waiting for everyone Naruto can't help but feel something was wrong. Moving into the base Naruto waits for it to come online. Looking at Anko she gives him a nod feeling the same thing. Something big was going to happen and it was aim at them. As Raynor built up his defenses Naruto and Anko went exploring.

Hyperion

"Will you are looking good, next mission Jim takes you can go planet side," Doctor Ariel Hanson said after giving Sarah a physical. Right now she was taking a blood sample in hopes it would give her a better chance at finding a cure for Sarah. There were also the chances of finding a biological weapon that would wipe out the Zerg race, even thou she did not want to make one.

"that's good to hear," Sarah says as she relaxes. Ariel sat down across from her as she went over everything.

"you know between you and me I think your friend Naruto is cute," Ariel says wanting to see what Sarah would do.

"you do," Sarah stutters not sure how to answer.

"yes, do you know if he is taken," Ariel asks, in her mind Naruto was cute but she wanted her knight in shinny armor. She had hid her plan deep into her mind away from Sarah Psi power probing. She grins seeing the battle going on in Sarah about how to answer.

"yes and no," Sarah says dropping her shoulders.

"I see so I am going to need to beat Anko," Ariel asks wondering now what she meant.

Sarah shacks her head, "we kind of two adopted daughters or younger sisters. When he found me on, will you know. We found them hiding in a diner, when we took them to a clothing outlet I told them I would keep them safe. Once back on Naruto's birth planet he needs my signature on a few papers to keep them under his care. After about a month he had his own fan club following him around asking him out. I ask him about it, he told me Yugito and Nova would get first and last say. He does not want them living with some person who marry him for political gain."

"so you two left them behind to hunt some person down," Ariel ask her.

"no Naruto… mother and teacher is watching them for us. Xerana dotes over them like any loving grandmother should, I think," Sarah shacks her head before going on. "and Yugao is really his cousin but because of his mother's family house hold was broken into like three groups she has a different last name. they are both the last ones of, as they call it on the planet, the clan."

Ariel nods her head and smiles seeing they both did not just up and left like she first thought, "Xerana does not sound Terran?"

"it's Protoss. Xerana is not his birth mother," Sarah tells her.

"so why have you not to lay claim to Naruto yet. Sounds like Yugito and Nova both would not mind you if you live with them for about four years and save them," Ariel inquires, she really wanted Jim for herself.

Sarah starts to stutter and unable to forms words. After a minute she forms a few, "will it's like… kind like… I do not…"

Ariel just laughs lightly, "will we know you like him and what about Jim Raynor."

"Jim," Sarah says in a low voice. "I do like and care for him but he has change. Something happen after I left that made him change and it was not my leaving, it's something else."

"Why do you say that," Ariel wondering about that.

"Because, it's not just me he would have been his old self within two days flat. But I think it's something to do with the Zerg."

Ariel pats Sarah's shoulder before standing up and getting her glass of water, "here drink up. I kind figure that out from him asking if I could find a way to reverse the Zerg infection."

"do you know what is eating at him," Sarah asks looking up at Ariel.

"no I do not," Ariel lies not wanting to add more problems for the girl.

"oh ok," Sarah says drinking the water.

"will we are done here. oh Sarah if you really like him you should tell him," Ariel says before leaving to go do some test on the blood. Sarah stands up and walks to the bridge after finds Tosh making a run for it. Once on the bridge she walks over to Matt who shifts a little.

"how are they doing," Sarah asks.

"we are about half way into the temple and found three Protoss relics. Naruto and Anko are both in one of the Protoss Base doing what Anko calls having fun," Matt says not sure if he had heard her right.

"yes Anko is the demolition expert on the team. Naruto is our close rang fighter with me covering them with a sniper rifle. But even it just two of us we still can do a lot of damage," Sarah says watching a Nexus explode from a seal tag.

"about that ether of them are carrying explosives on them at all," Matt asks Sarah as she pulls out a small tag.

"These tags have the same explosive force as a siege tank. Anko and Naruto have more powerful one that can level city block with just one tag. Naruto even made one the release about thirty rockets. He only uses it once saying it still need work," Sarah said putting the tag away.

"you two always say birth planet why not home world or planet," Matt asks looking up at Sarah.

"Because that's what it is to him. He was born there but grew up elsewhere," Sarah answers watching her friends clear a path of destruction through a large Protoss base until the screen died.

"what the hell, Swann we just," Matt says over the com only to get cut off.

"yea I know someone down there is jamming us," Swann replies.

Sarah reaches out and feels both Anko and Naruto talking to a ghost.

Planet side

"greetings I am Duran," the ghost says keeping his mask on.

Anko narrow her eyes as Naruto relaxes a little seeing and feeling no threat coming from the ghost, yet.

"what can we do for you Duran," Naruto asks left side of his mouth twitches. Reaching under his cloak he grabs hold of his last Psi blade.

"I have come to offer my help to you. We have a common friend so to speak. While we both work for the same person our friend endangers my work. In fact I believe he plans on taking control of my work and removing our master," Duran says holding out a picture of Orochimaru.

"why meet us here not on the Ship," Anko ask looking at Naruto, seeing if she could take lead on this on, Naruto nods back to her.

"I have made a few enemies among your new friends group. They would like nothing less than putting a bullet through my head if they could," Duran says with a bow of his head. Anko shifts and pulls out a small revolver and aims it at Duran. Naruto grabs her arms pushing it down.

"tell me Duran. What did you do to make them wish to send you to the void," Naruto asks.

"I allied myself with the King of Blades. The ruler of the Zerg Swarm," Duran tells them grinning under the mask.

"I see then make it quick I do not like people who work with the Zerg," Naruto tells him letting Anko go and pulling out his staff.

"coming from the person who has a Zerg infected Terran in there group," Duran says raising his hands meaning no harm. "you hunt Orochimaru. You will find him next to the King of Blades on Char. By hiding there he is able to use the King of Blades to bring him human test subjects and help him increase the swarm's strength. In the long run it is good. But for you it's bad."

"it's bad either way. I have fought the Zerg and its kind for years. I have not faced them of late but I hope they still are a challenge. But from what the void has told me it seems the Protoss have made good head way. They no longer are losing ground, now they are gaining ground," Naruto says leveling his staff at Duran. "now tell me what you truly came here for."

"to see you. You are a hybrid of Protoss, Terran and Xel'naga. A god in the form of a Terran un match but only a few. Orochimaru, my master, and myself, are probable the only ones to be able to take you on," Duran says with a low sweeping bow. Naruto shift just so making it imposable to tell if he did unless you look for it like Anko was. Pulling out a Kunai she holsters the revolver and get ready summon her large Snake she could, Damning if Orochimaru finds them. "I wish to find out how you came into being."

Anko had about up to her neck with the bull Duran was spewing out. Throwing the Kunai Anko runs through ten hand Seals before slamming her hands down onto the ground summoning the largest Snake know to Terran, Protoss, Zerg and a few monkeys. Both Duran and Naruto leap back as the area is cover in a large cloud of smoke.

"**Orochimaru you better have a good reasssssson for sssssummoning me here,"** a voice said through the smoke emphasizing on the s. As the smoke clear Duran eyes got big seeing the large snake. The snake was purple with black strip and a black belly. Shooting back his head was four horns aiming to his tail. Anko was standing on his head with her hand pressing down onto its scales.

"I am not the traitor Manda. If you help me I let you kill as many Protoss and eat them as you want," Anko says hoping to keep Manda from turning on her.

"**I ssssssmell Zerg and Terran. Is that Protosssssssss as well coming from that man,"** Manda Hisses looking at Duran.

"probably, you kill him you get the rest of the Protoss on the planet to eat," Anko tells him biting her tongue when she feels the cures mark on her neck starting to act up.

"so this is the fame Manda that Orochimaru spoke of. This will be no trouble at all," Duran says throwing out a Psionic Storm at Manda making Anko leap away to survive. Manda dives underground to get away only to run into another one. Forcing to return to his realm, he would punish Orochimaru later for what happen to him.

"as I said earlier only Naruto here could stand up to me," Duran says with a sneer.

"then let's dance. The Void awaits you Duran. And I shall be the one sending you there," Naruto says bringing his last Psi blade into the fight. The Katana like blade springs to life glowing orange now. Duran pulls out his own, in the form of a bow staff. Both leap into battle clocking weapons as they meat. Naruto reaches out at blinks behind Duran trying to get him with a cross cut. Duran leaps over him landing with a leg sweep. Naruto leaps and flips over it and out of the way of a large fire ball Anko fires at them. Landing Naruto charges in after the ball of fire knowing it probably would not kill Duran. Duran lets the ball hit him not planning on Naruto following through with a cut at his legs. Throwing himself back, Duran lets out a curse feeling the cut cauterizes. Naruto keeps up the attack not letting Duran any time to breath. A few of Raynor's men show up wondering what happen to them nearly get caught in the fight. Thanks to Anko quick work she pulls them and throws them back. Ducking under Duran's blade Anko lodges a Kunai into his shoulder blade before replacing herself with a destroy stocker. Duran pulls the Kunai out and grins under his mask.

"my master was right about you. We will meet again real soon. And next time we fight you will not be able to hide behind others," Duran says before blinking away. Naruto lets out a growl but lowers his weapon knowing Duran got away.

"that little," Anko starts only for Naruto to cut her off.

"we will get him next time. And next time Sarah-Chan will be fighting alongside us," Naruto says spitting on the ground. "You do not out run from the void."

Looking at the remains of the Protoss Base Naruto is surprise at how much they destroyed after the fight with Duran began. All that was left was a Nexus and a Warp Gate power by a pylon. Walking over to it Naruto destroy the Pylon before pulling out the main computer crystal in the Gateway.

"so what that for," a Marine asks Naruto who pockets the crystal.

"something I am working on for later," Naruto answers before looking down at the temple. "How much longer before they are in?"

"A few more minutes' sir. We probably should go and meet the entry team by the door sir," the Marine answers looking at the temple as well.

"Let's get moving then. Maybe I can make few more Protoss bleed," Anko says with a loving sigh before walking away. Naruto shacks his head before walking behind her. Placing both hands behind the back of his head Naruto looks up into space wondering how Sarah was doing.

-few hours' later planet side-

Naruto sat on the on top of the Drakken Laser Drill that was now off line. He was able to talk Raynor into letting them stay over the planet for a few extra day. One he wanted to study the Temple a little bit longer. Two Anko was dying to do something, so he let her take Tosh and three Marines and find any more Protoss on the planet. He had to tell her scouting and recon missions only no killing. The info from the Nexus he was able to copy and download made him uneasy. Zeratul had killed his other adopted mother, looking more into it he found out why. Part of him wanted to hate Zeratul but another part knew what Zeratul did was the only thing he could do. Naruto felt someone sit down next to him, looking over he saw the last reason he talk Raynor into staying. Sarah once again was dress in his clothing only this time she had her shirt she wore under armor on.

"you going to be ok," Sarah asks as they look out over the silent battle flied that only a few hours earlier was alive with gun, cannon fire and screams of pain and death.

"yes. Just a few things happen today I did not plan for," Naruto says looking at her. Sarah lays her head on his shoulder making Naruto stiffen up a little before relaxing.

"who was he," Sarah asks closing her eyes.

"I can you who he was not. He is not a friend or someone I will trust at all. The way he moves and talks does not sit right with me," Naruto tells her.

"We will take him down next time Naruto," Sarah says looking up at him as he looks down at her and grins. "beside we promise the girl we would keep them safe no matter what. And you never go back on your word. No promise me something please, never change."

Naruto blinks his eyes before nodding, "I promise Sarah to never change."

"good. Because I like you the way you are now," Sarah says before kissing him on the lips softly. Naruto freeze up again before leaning into the kiss returning it.

Could not think of what else to right mainly because I was wipe out from working all day. So leave a review for Kami sakes. Good or bad. I really do not care. Just leave a review


	4. Back Home

Thanks for the review. As for the time skip I really did not feel like writing two years of story. There will be flash back and they will talk about it. If you read they talk about it a little with Sarah being injected with the Zerg DNA strain. For Raynor and the Doc that will happen but I think I am going to have him still hung up on Sarah for until the end of the campaign story line if you have play the game. Hope that clears stuff up for you people. Oh leave a review for goodness sakes. Why is it so hard to get a review out of you people, it's not like the world will implode if you leave one. And if it does I will pay you all a billion doll-hairs

"Come on Nova we are going to be late again," Yugito yells back at her sister as they rush to school. Nova throws a kunai handle first into the back of her sister's head.

"Only because you wanted to get sushi for breakfast, do not try blaming this on me," Nova yells back at her as she past her turning it into a race. "Oh last one there gets to do dishes for a month."

"You're on," Yugito yells making people on the streets look at them. Coming up to a large red and white building both pick up speed hearing a large bell ring telling them they only had five minutes to get to class. Right as the last bell rings both makes it to their class room.

"Yugito, Nova why are you both late AGAIN," their Sensei yells at them. He stood a little over 5 feet 8 inches' tall. The man has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail dark eyes and a gash across the bridge of his nose which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals and flak jacket.

Both Yugito and Nova share a look before speaking at the same time.

"Yugito wanted to get Sushi so we had to wait for her order/Nova would not get out of bed in time to get breakfast."

Their Sensei groans knowing both are telling the truth and speaking at the same time to stay out of trouble. "Go to your seats. We will deal with this later."

"Hai Iruka Sensei," both say before running to their seats in the back of class. Nova had her hair in messy wolf tail keeping it out of her green eyes. She had on a skin tight tank top jump suit. The cloth had armor weave into it making it able to stand up to a Kunai thrown from a Genin and a few weak Chūnin. The Armor itself was a dark grey running from the top of her neck to just above both her knees. Around her waist is a dark grey belt holding her toll pouch, a combat knife and two extra clips of ammo for the Rifle she was working on with Sarah.

Yugito is wearing a black and white shirt. The top part of the shirt was black stopping right just under the top of her rib cage, both sleeves weir also black. She had on purple pants with clouds on the bottom of the legs. Her kunai holster was tied to her right thigh with her own combat knife. Unlike her sister she did not like the feel of the Rifle so she began to make a Psi Blade staff like Naruto's. Only problem was both Sarah and Naruto told them they could not use it on the field until they became Genin and their Jonin Sensei gave them the ok to use it.

Both of them had their own fan club and following of boys. One for who their guardians' was, mainly Naruto. The other because unlike the other girls who dieted they did a lot of training to kept the fat away and get a will define body. Only problem was two clan heirs who kept trying to get them. And both started the first day they join the academy.

-Flash back-

Two years earlier a month after arriving.

It was the first day of the next school year and the parents once again walk with their children into the class room. Each year they did this so they would get an understanding what would happen. But this time the clan heads look forward to this one. Rumor was two new students would be joining both post to be able to take on a Chūnin on their own.

Sarah dress in a white shirt and black pants walk with Nova and Yugito trying to find the class room. She had her combat boots on to hide her knife in case she needs it. On her right leg was a tactical thigh holster holding her pistol. Her hair was cut back a little so when let down it only reach mid back. Rolling her shoulder Sarah tries to do her best to get use to the clothing she was in. Looking at the girls Sarah smiles seeing them talking to one other about their new home. Coming up to the door she notes they were not the last people to get there. Walking in she spots a lot of the clan heads.

"Go find some seats girls," Sarah says pushing the girls as she walks up to an open seat by a woman with long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She has fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She was wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha Shinobi. As she made her way Sarah holds her head high as many of the men watch her move. Taking the seat she closes her eyes and relaxes into the chair.

Both Nova and Yugito got seats in the front of the class next to one other. Both look around the room wondering who the strongest student in the room was. After finding them they talk about who they thought it was.

"It's that weird boy in the back," Nova says first taking another look back at the boy.

"The one with the glass or shades," Yugito asks looking back as well.

"Shades talking to the bug on his finger," Nova said mimicking him.

"No I think it's the one laying his head down on the table. He's a Nara. They are post to be really smart," Yugito says under her breath. "They can also control shadows. But nothing likes Otousan can."

"Yea that's true Naruto is pretty strong. Hey why did you just call him dad," Nova asks.

"I did not call him that did I," Yugito says blushing.

"You did to," Nova says grinning. "You now I think about it Naruto and Sarah both weir up late last week working on some paperwork. When I talk to them about it was to make them our guardians or something. So would that make them our new parents?"

"I think so. But let's ask first before we start calling them Otou-san and Oka-Chan," Yugito says quietly. Both stop talking when another student sits down in the only open seat next to them. Looking at him to see him lean forward to rest his mouth in his enclose hands and close his eyes. Not a minute later another student marches up to them and starts to yell.

"What do you witches think you are doing sitting next to Sasuke-kun," the girl yells. The girl has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She is wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts. Both Yugito and Nova clean out their ears from the scream the girl let out at them.

Nova speaks first, "we got here first, that boy just got here so go sit somewhere else. Beside these were the only two chairs by one other when we got here."

"I sit next to Sasuke-kun now move it witch," the girl says making a move to grab Yugito. Before she could even get a good grip on Yugito shirt she felt something being press into the back of her skull as well as two blades one to her neck and the other just above her pelvis. Both Yugito and Nova grin seeing Sarah standing there with her pistol digging into the back of the girl's cranium.

"What are you doing to my daughter you good for nothing street walker," another woman who looks like an older copy of the girl scream seeing what was going on. Sarah turns to face the woman keeping her pistol to the girls head.

"Why I am stopping her from harming a girl under my care. Now unless you want to join her shut it and find a seat. I am not in the mood for dealing with any one right now," Sarah snaps at her whishing she had her rifle heck was fully arm and had her armor on. But no Naruto said do not use it unless on a mission or training.

The woman starts to laugh, "You must not know who I am. I am Sakumo Hanuro and I am a member of this village's council. Unhand my daughter now."

Every clan head in the room watch wondering what Sarah would do. Would she bow to a civilian or would she grow a pare as some would say. Too much joy of the civilian Sarah lowers her gun, with a chuckle.

"I am sorry but these two were here first so your daughter needs to find another seat. Now for your screaming I think you need to clean out your ears or get rid of those large earrings because they must be making it hard for you to hear. Here let me help you out," Sarah brings up her gun so fast and fires two rounds before anyone knew what was happing. Sakumo screams loudly as her earrings get rip/ shot out off her ears. Grabbing them she tries to stop the bleeding to feel something press into her forehead.

"Now you listen up. I made a promise to those girls to keep them safe. And I plan on keeping it even if it's from a woman who thinks she is queen of the world because of some title. Will let me tell you something. I have killed people with way more power then you and have more guards then people in this room. And that's when they go to the bath room. So you tell me if I should be scared. So shut up, sit down and stop whining like the wench you are," Sarah says grabbing the woman by her left ear and pulling her to her feet. "Or I will give you something to whine about."

The two ANBU in the room stood still understanding there orders only to intervene if things got out of hand, only if things got out of hand, like Sarah trying to kill the hussy. Both look at one other and shrug.

"You will pay for this. The council will see you hang for hurting one of their members," Sakumo growls at Sarah. Sarah just grins making the woman hurry and find a seat. Sarah looks at the two of them grinning.

"Good reflexes' but a little slows still. And Nova the pelvis is a one shot do not always go for it," Sarah tells them before taking her seat again. Jettisoning the old clip Sarah loads a fresh clip before holstering her weapon.

-End of flashback-

Thanks to them both moving so quickly they had a fan club following them now. Yugito and Nova both learn quickly how shallow they could be.

"Now everyone is here we may begin. We are going to go over what types of missions you will be facing once you become a ninja. Now does any know what the mission ranking system is," Iruka asks the class standing next to the chalkboard ready to write down the right answers. Several hands went up at once. Looking around he points to a civilian family girl in the third row.

"They go from A-E right," the asks only knowing about six levels to the mission system.

"Close Ami but its D, being the lowest, to A with S ranks being the highest. Now what type of mission would you most likely be going on if it was C-rank," Iruka asks righting the ranks with space to write under them.

Nova hand shoots up into the air knowing the answer, "escort mission usually in the country. High C-rank missions may take you to other countries that are on the border and are friendly terms with the country and village."

"Very good Nova. Now what would I most likely face on these missions," Iruka asks.

Yugito puts her hand up before answering, "bandits to low level ninja mostly Genin if you face any at all. Only because you are within your country."

"Very good you two. I am surprise you know this only because, YOU TWO SLEPT THROUGH THAT LISSION," Iruka shouts at the end making everyone laugh at the two. Both shrug their shoulders before grinning.

"Very will now what is an S-rank mission," Iruka asks wondering if anyone would know. He barely went over them because they should not know about them. Iruka smiles to himself seeing four hands go up. Shino was the first to raise his hand follow by Yugito and Nova, Sasuke raise his last with the same smirk he always seem to have on his face.

"Shino what is an S-rank mission and why is call S-rank," Iruka inquires as he looks at the boy.

"Assignation," is all Shino says making everyone gasp. Iruka nods his head before finishing for him, "true but you are forgetting missing ninja rank. If you rank into an S-rank Mission ninja on any mission level it becomes an S-rank mission. Another thing is all S-rank mission is only known by three to four people. First being the Hokage, next the ninja that has been given the mission. The client and the target are the last two people who know about the mission."

Iruka looks at his class and smiles seeing them thinking and talking it over between themselves what he just said. A few minutes later boy in the middle of the class raise his hand, "are we able to talk about them after we do the mission with are family and friends?"

"I just told you who knows about them. All you can say you went on an S-rank mission and that's it nothing more. People could use those missions against us for their own gain so we do not talk about them unless the Hokage gives you the ok," Iruka explains a little more, pausing to let it sink in. Both Nova and Yugito look at one another and nod in understanding now why both Sarah and Naruto did not always talk about the missions they went on. Yugito raise her hand and waits for Iruka to nod at her.

"What if more than one person goes on the mission," Yugito asks wonder if they both got their own mission. Iruka smiles at her before answering, "Thank you for asking. I am telling you now I have never done an S-rank mission. So I would not really know. I have friends who have, and they tell me if more than one goes on it they do talk a little about it. To be truthful I do not think they told me everything. They are very tight lip about those missions."

Yugito bows her head in thanks before lowering her hand. Iruka looks around the class and knows they need a break now. Looking at the clock seeing they only be in class for about an hour Iruka started class, "I am going to give you ten minute break to think and talk some more. After the break we will be doing spars."

-Elsewhere-

A small group of Jonin and ANBU stood in the Hokages office looking through his all seeing crystal ball of his. They at that moment watching the graduating class. It was at this time the Jonin who would become Jonin instructors for new Genin teams started to pick what Genin they would like on their team. Two Jonin stood in the crowed to pick a student who would replace a missing member of team, that ether quit the ninja force or had die on a mission or in the Chūnin exams. Another stood there to take a look at who would be joining the force. Standing in the crowed was an ANBU with a cat face mask on watching the class.

Yugao was making plans on retiring from the ANBU core and taking on a team of her own, she already had her eyes set on her adopted cousins and now just need to pick a third teammate. Her eyes stop on another new student that join a few months after Yugito and Nova had. She knew at once the boy was toy solder for Danzo and his Ne forces. If that was true he would be a good team member to pick he had good midrange attacks and show signs of knowing how to use a sword. She also figure if she could get Naruto or one of the Templers to enter his mind and show him the truth they would get a nice little spy.

Looking to her left stood two Templers making everyone in the room a little uneasy. While most of the ninja force had met one or more of them at one point in time it still did not help with the way look and talk. The only clan that openly great them and show signs of friend ship was the Yamanaka clan. The only other clan that show any sign of friend ship was the Hyuuga clan only because the Head of the Hyuuga clan was trying to make an alliance with Naruto and the Templers. Yugao shock her head thinking how the Hyuuga elders try and pull a marriage contract and force Naruto and Hinata Hyuuga to be married. While the contract was real, Naruto believe it would unwise for him to marry a girl who should have been his age now close ten years his junior.

Both Hiashi and Naruto had to fight it out in the Chūnin exam arena. The Elders had also picked two other Hyuuga to fight for them. Naruto had Sarah and one of the younger Templar's battles the other two. Both end the fights quickly and without a lot of blood lost. It was after that Hiashi started to come over with both his daughters to talk with Naruto in private saying his home had one too many eyes watching. From what she could find out was Hiashi wanted to find a way to make an alliance with Naruto and the Templar. It took them nearly a year before they came to agreement. Even Yugao was not sure what it was. But she did see Hinata Hyuuga around the compound a lot more.

To her right was her friend and rookie Jonin. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha Forehead Protector and regular Shinobi sandals. Her shoulder-length black hair frames her face drawing out her red eyes that had two rings.

"Kurenai who do you think will drop out now," Yugao asks her friend as she watches the students talk about the mission ranks and what could happen.

"Most from a civilian family will drop out before the end of the day or fail the last test to have another year to think about it. Anyone from a ninja family will most likely stay," Kurenai says as she looks over at the other Jonin in the room. One of the Templers to Yugao left leans down to talk to her.

"Would it not be wise to push everyone through any ways? Give a post that will not place them in danger," the Templar asks, even for being on the planet for two years they still found it hard to understand Terran way of thinking. The Protoss would get any one who wanted to join the military a place that would help. But with the war with the Zerg grew more and more got push onto the front lines.

"Because of the civilian council has got a lot of say in what goes on in the teaching of the students. Also laws have been lay down to keep that from happening. I agree with you at times it would help, Ardraxxus. But, it would hurt the ninja force more than help it. Higher rank ninja would need to be pulled from other post to teach them or watch over them. Also if our force grows to much the other villages may go to war with us to destroy our village thinking we have become too powerful," Yugao says to Ardraxxus giving him the short and quick version.

Ardraxxus nods his head seeing the logic behind it, making a quick hand sign to his partner before both vanish into the shadows. Yugao blinks her eyes before looking back around the room to see the door open and five people walk into the room. The Hokage looks up to see his two former teammates now two of the three village elders with Danzo. With came in Sakumo Hanuro now head of the civilian council and Hiashi Hyuuga. Yugao figure Hiashi came to speak with the Hokage about where his daughter would be place.

"Ah it seems we made it just in time," Sakumo says with a smirk before sending a glare at Yugao. Since what happen on the twins first day at the academy Sakumo has done everything in her power to destroy them and Naruto. Yugao had heard a few rumors about Sakumo going around on a plan to take control of the Templers, and have them kill Naruto. She was not sure how true they were, but she passes them onto Naruto and Sarah when she heard them never the less.

"What does the village elders and civilian council leader need today," the Hokage asks fighting not to sigh seeing them enter. He knew Hiashi was going to be coming to talk with him. But that was not till after he was done with this meeting.

"We have come to see how the team will be built this year and make sure they are built right. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio will remain the same taught but your son, Asuma. Next we believe it would be best to have Yugito and Nova both slip apart," Sakumo starts hiding her smirk only for Yugao to cut her off.

"Will not happen. Naruto-san made sure before leaving if they both pass they would remain on the same team. Beside they already work well together, it may take a little time for them to get uses to a third member even with the drills they do at the academy," Yugao growls at her not liking where it was going.

"Naruto has no say in this matter. He is not even head of the clan, or ninja council member there for has no rights to have any say in the team," Sakumo says with a grin, "while I am head of the civilian council."

"Can you repeat the last two words again," one of the Jonin asks as he pulls out a cigarette and makes to light it only stop from a glare sent at him by Kurenai.

"Civilian council. Why does that matter, I am the head of it," Sakumo demands not knowing she just sign her own death warrant.

"Thank you as you said you are part of the civilian council. You deal with the civilians not the ninja side of life in the village. So team place meant would fall outside your say," the Jonin tells her before going on. "Beside clan heads have a right to pick one of two things. One, they may request a Jonin Sensei to be in charge of the team their child is on if said Jonin will be taking a team. The other is they may request who is on the team. Now knowing Naruto-san from what I have heard and know about him, would want to place his girls together only because it would mean less of those Protoss, you civilians hate so much, running around keeping an eye on them. So why do you not go and deal with something that would be helpful for once."

Sakumo remains quit for a minute thinking everything over. Growling under her breath she bites backs a cursing seeing how she was beaten at her game. She forgot about the Protoss watch dogs as she called them keeping an eye on the twins, "very well they may remain but we pick the Sensei and their third teammate. We already pick ether Sasuke Uchiha or Sai, both would work great with them."

"You can't put the Uchiha on their team. Have you forgotten what Naruto-Sama did to the Uchiha last time he met him," Kurenai asks everyone in the room. "He nearly killed him, you should be grateful that Anko and his mother could calm him down. If they had not your Uchiha would be missing more than an eye."

"That de- Naruto-san had no right to harm the great Uchiha-Sama," Danzo said with a smirk hoping to gain some control in the room.

"you forget Danzo that your Uchiha went up to Naruto-Sama and demand for him to teach him everything he knew, then told him to sign a marriage contract that made it so both Nova and Yugito were nothing but slaves to him. I believe he even went as far as demand him to have the Protoss train him and give him their weapons and armor," Kurenai says standing up for her friend cousin and land lord.

"They have no right to hold those weapons and armor just for themselves," one of the elders snaps.

"But they do, they have no tie to this village other then Naruto-san," the smoking Jonin tells the pain in the rear end. "So unless you want to piss them and Naruto-san off I would stop trying to get there gear."

The elders both glare at him before backing down. When Yugao speaks up, "Lord Hokage I will drop off my list later today. I have promise to meet the twins for lunch, so if nothing else I will take my leave."

"You may are all dismiss. Kakashi you better give me the list before the tower closes or you will be doing E-rank mission in your free time. Hiashi you may stay," the Hokage tells everyone as Yugao and Kurenai bow quickly before leaving. Once everyone left Hiashi sits down in one of the chair with a sigh.

"Sorry for entering during your meeting, but I felt you may need some support from the Ninja side of the council," Hiashi tells the Hokage who just nods his head.

"What can I do for you Hiashi," the age Hokage asks as the Hyuuga clan head pulls out two scrolls.

"As you know the Hyuuga Elders have tried to get Naruto to marry my daughter Hinata in a way that would make the Hyuuga get the better deal. I am here before you today to have you sign a clan transfer contract, and immunity contract," Hiashi tells the Hokage before giving him the scrolls to read over.

As the Third reads over the scrolls he smiles lightly, "so this is what you two been working on. I must say I did not think you would go this far to protect them."

"It is the only way. The elders are planning on marking her with cage bird seal as soon as she becomes a Genin. They fear she may join the branch and main houses together again. While I want to see that happen I cannot protect both of my daughters. By doing this I can clear the path way for my youngest to take the head seat."

"You have everything here cover. What does Sarah have to say about this?"

"Naruto has explained it to her. She agrees, while Hinata will not be part of their family but place under the branch family with Yugao as her guardian. I am unsure if Naruto has spoken to her about it yet."

"Keep her close to keep an eye and keep her safe but still make it look like she open. You want the elders to do something."

"They have been at our heels for the last two years. Naruto believes this will be the best way to also draw out any traitors with in the village. Kumo has also been making threats about wanting Yugito-san back. The Templers will not attack unless one of the members of their clan is."

"Naruto is play a very dangers game here. This could blow up in your faces. But Kumo has been making threats. Only problem is the Templers are becoming more known to the other countries. The only thing keeping them safe is their base is hidden away somewhere. Those cloaks of theirs must be what are keeping them hidden."

"I think it's something else. I believe they are using Naruto's land as an outpost and a gateway. It has those pylons and cannons covering the wall and gate to enter the compound," Hiashi says remembering seeing the drones working around the property. The third nods his head before thinking over a few things.

"Has Naruto talk about taking a seat on the council," the Third ask without warning as he stands up to look out over the village. He knew he need to keep control or he may have a civil war on his hands that would weaken the village to the point of another great war.

"I have brought it up a few times. Each time Naruto-san has shown little in taking his family seat. In fact last time I talk to him about he thought of giving it to Yugao. I believe it may to do with his loyalty to the Protoss. This village has not been real welcoming to him and his family. While many of the clans are slowly welcoming the Protoss many still do not trust them."

"Yes I can see that mainly from the Civilian clans. The day Naruto and his team left to go back to the place he grew up, I had over a thousand requests to storm his home and take everything to ether given to young Sasuke Uchiha or for the general use in the ninja force."

"Did they really request for the Uchiha to get all that gear?"

"Not strait out. But I figure it out from who was asking. What I am worry about is someone making a grab for the twins to use them to get Naruto hand over the Protoss weapon and armor. He clear stated that we as a people are not ready for it or will be getting any accesses to it. The only people I know who have so far is Anko and Tsunade outside his little family. Yugao talk about to seeing if I would talk to him about getting some armor for the ANBU."

"That would be helpful even if it was just armor. Shield may give us away as for they do give off an energy that you can feel if they get to close. Even their structures have shielding that would help the village greatly in a time of war."

"But it would also make this village a major target to other villages. If we grow to much the other great villages will declare war on us to gain or destroy anything that they see as a threat. Iwa already has been poking at our borers most likely to get at Naruto."

Hiashi sat quietly thinking everything over, "just the wall and a few key area and buildings and a few none key structures. No clan compound or we will have the council claiming they need it for their houses as well."

"They are already trying to get me to have assign extra ANBU to them. They want two full units to guard each of them and their families. That would pull all of our ANBU from the field," the Third says with a sigh today was going to be a long day.

-With Yugao and Kurenai-

Both made their way through the village slowly. They took their time to get to the park Yugao told she would meet them at.

"Who do you think will be place as the third member of your team," Kurenai asks her friend as she spots a Protoss watching them before vanishing into the shadows.

"The council will push for the Uchiha because he wants the twins. If I could I would rather get root ninja. That way I can control what Danzo learns about my team or the twins. He has been pushing to get them or the Protoss Tec a lot," Yugao says before waving to an ANBU who nods back before moving on with his patrol. Several other ANBU sat on key buildings watching the street below.

"If the council does get its way they will have Kakashi as team Sensei. While I trust him to fight for the village I would be weary that the council uses his father's death as blackmail to get him to do stuff. He is the only person left in the village that has a Sharingan still anyways," Yugao tells her friend as they come to a cross street. "You going to join us or do you have plans?"

"I need to meet up Tsume-san. Kiba is one of the three I would like on my team. His bash behavior would help somewhat breaking Hinata out of her shell," Kurenai replies making her friend laugh.

"I will pass that along to the twins. They been working on that since she started to come over," Yugao says with a laugh before throwing a wave to Kurenai and head to the right as her friend head off the clan compound of her hopeful future student. Yugao made her way to the park remembering how her life got flip upside down by her cousin showing up again. While at first she was upset she later let it go, he did fight tooth and nail to make sure she kept her ANBU squad, even if she was not longer in charge of all Female ANBU. When talking to him, Naruto told her it was play at to hurt him through her and to punish anyone who was friends or family to him. Shaking her head Yugao tries to not dwell on those thoughts. Her mind did turn to her family and wondering what he was doing with his team.

Sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter out but I really wanted to get some sub plot going back in the elemental nations. I have the pairings mostly plan out for the twins aka Yugito and Nova. Still trying to figure out who gets who. The three main ideas are Gaara, Haku-male, and Shino; I may do Sai but not sure. This will be most likely the only chapter in the elemental nations until Naruto and crew come back. Was thinking of adding Fu to the group read a really good Naruto Fu pairing thought it would be fun. Tell me what you think about that. If I get a lot of good feedback on that idea I will add her. Otherwise it will just remain Sarah and Anko, who I have plans for.


End file.
